Monsters That Mend
by JoyfulTrouble
Summary: When something bad happens in First Year to Hermione, she just adds it to the list of things she has to deal with. Now, in Forth Year, another thing happens. She thinks its bad thing at first, but will it turn out to be good thing? Fleurmione.
1. Chapter 1:

**Hey guys. This is my first time posting a fan fiction of mine, and one of the first few I have written. This story is rated M for later chapters. If you didn't know, this is Femmeslash. If it is not your thing, I am greatly sorry, but it is mine ;). Gaah... Is there anything else I have to say? OH! I am a huge procrastinator, so i will not promise a new chapter every week or what not. But I will promise I will not give up on this story, so hopefully someone out their on the web likes it. In that case, please review. If they say this is bad, or good, I'll still be happy. Since you at least read my story. Wow, that sounded kind of cheesy... Oh well. All mistakes are mine, because, well, I made them. **

**AND THE DISCLAIMER. I do this simply for my own (and with hope, others) entertainment. I do not own Harry Potter, or these characters. **

**Now please, without further ado, enjoy the first chapter of _Monsters That Mend_. - JoyfulTrouble **

I have a good life. I mean, it is probably better than some others, or at least it was. I have a family that loves me; I never had to worry about financial issues; I have amazing friends; my academics are astounding, except for Divinations, but I'm dropping out of that class anyways. I know the way I'm talking it sounds like my road is a nice paved one, but no one's is perfect. Mine has speed bumps and cracks in it as well.

My parents are muggles for one. For many of the students at Hogwarts, they think that because of my family history I am not as good as everyone else. That I am not meant to be at Hogwarts; that I am a disgrace; that I don't matter. It hurt. It still does. When I walk down the hall and over hear a group's conversation about me, it's a stab to my heart. Though, lucky enough I have friends that help me heal. That help me put on armor so that it doesn't hurt much anymore. For that I am grateful.

I get bullied about other things, one main one is my classes. A lot of people seem to bully me (I think it is simply jealousy) about my grades. Since I more often than not get the highest grades, they make names and prank. Whatever way suits them to try and wound me. Ironically that is how I met my friends: Harry and Ron.

It started first year, with Potions class. Harry was cutting his Flobberworm the wrong way for the Sleeping Draught, and it was distracting me from my work. Didn't he know it was supposed to be chucks, and not strips? So I told him that he was doing it wrong. He gave me a small smile of thanks before cutting them properly. It was Ron though - who was standing beside Harry - that gave me his best version of an evil glare. Back then I thought it was scary, and mean. Now I find it humorous.

The second time it happened, and I guess the worse time, was Charms class. I was sitting beside Ron, and that class was attempting to levitate a feather using the Levitation Charm. The incantation for it was Wingardium Leviosa, and I got it first try. Therefore I had nothing else to do. So as I watched Ron constantly pronounce the incantation wrong, I had to say something. He didn't say anything at first, simply did what I had said and (to no surprise) it finally worked. It was after class, when we were heading to the Great Hall for dinner, that I overheard Ron's conversation. He was imitating me and something in me just snapped. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I hurried part them so no one would see me cry. I skipped the Great Hall and went to the first Girls Bathroom that I came crossed.

Little did I know that was one of the worst decisions of my life.

I ran into one of the stalls. I locked the door, slumped down onto the seat, and began to cry. I stared to think to myself about how people could be so rude, so cruel to others. About why people didn't like it when someone would help them, or just simply tried to be nice. Then it went to other topics. Like why did people automatically hate me because my parents weren't wizards? Why did they immediately judge me when they don't even know me? I continued to cry. I was crying so loudly, so strongly that my whole body shook as I sobbed into my hands. And because of that I didn't hear the bathroom door creek open.

My thoughts constantly changed to many topics. Like how I hated the fact that the girl's bathroom smelt horrible, and that it wasn't a nice place to cry in. And that helped me temporarily stop crying, making me let out a little laugh. And afterwards, that little moment of silence, is when I heard a growl. It was loud, deep, and vicious. If that growl alone could have killed me, I don't have any doubt that I would have been dead then and there. I froze, I didn't know what to do. I was in a stall, I couldn't run, I was trapped. I covered my mouth with my shaking hand, trying not to make a single noise. Then I heard another growl, and this one was worse than the other. It sounded closer to the stall, and was oozing with death, almost like a promise that whatever was about to happen, will be painful. I couldn't help as a small whimper escaped me. From the growls, and the way the monster was currently audibly sniffing the air, I had a strong feeling of what was on the other side of the door, and that scared me more.

In that moment, I knew I was done. If what I thought the monster was, was true, then I had no chance. The spells I knew would be useless on this creature; it was too fast to out run; too strong to defeat. All I could do was hope that my death would be quick and painless.

Just then, a loud SLAM echoed through the room, and I jumped. There, embedded in the stall door, was four large claws. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. All I could do was watch with morbid fascination the claws that now gripped the door.

The claws then swiped downward, making a horrible screeching noise as it made four large streaks in the door. I couldn't help but cringed at the noise, and I quickly covered my ears with my hands and shut my eyes, willing the sound to stop. When it finally did, I opened my eyes and then was faced with the creature threatening my very existence. This is the one time in my life that I was not happy about getting something right. Because, as I predicted, standing in front of me, on all fours, was a werewolf.

Lips pulled back in a snarl, large sharp teeth glistening with saliva, the werewolf looked happy; victorious. My whole body was now shacking as I stared into its eyes: full of hunger.

The werewolf leapt onto the weakened door, and with its weight, broke the hinges. The door, along with the werewolf, fell forward into my stall, and I shrieked. It was now only a few inches away from me, staring at me. It was looking at me as if I was this huge turkey dinner, and it hadn't eaten in weeks. I was now passed scared.

I was utterly terrified.

I stood up from the seat and quickly took a step back, to try and get as far away from the werewolf as I could. My back hit the wall and I whimpered, now I was officially trapped. Where was my so called Gryffindor courage? I had no clue.

The werewolf slowly walked closer to me, and I pressed as far as I could into the wall, hoping that somehow I would seep right through it and to the other side; to safety. But as the werewolf only got closer, and now its snout was inches from my face, I knew nothing would work. I could feel it's warm breathe on my cheek, and smell the horrible stench of it.

With another growl, it jumped up onto its hind legs and lifted its right arm up high, the dim light making the claws shine almost mockingly. I closed my eyes, and lifted my arms in front of my face in a sort of pathetic attempt to protect myself. Before I knew what was happening, I slammed into the side of the stall, and slumped to the ground. Great pain surged through my back and arm. Breathing large, laboured breathes, I managed to lift my head, with pain and difficulty, to look at the creature. It had its clawed hands covering its ears with a pained expression on its face. I didn't know what was happening to it, but I was relieved that it stopped its attack. Then, I heard an incantation, and with a bright light, the werewolf was limp on the ground.

Looking to my left, I saw both Professor Snape and McGonagall as well as Ron and Harry, all looking at me with worried expressions. Snape had his wand out and pointed towards the now dead werewolf.

"Are you all right?" McGonagall asked, looking from the werewolf, and back to me again.

"I-I am okay Professor, you guys got here just in time. Thank you," I lied. I couldn't tell them what happened, I couldn't risk anything worse happening, "Now, if it is okay, I am going to retire and go to sleep." I didn't even wait for an answer, I got up, and walked past the onlookers and headed to Gryffindor Tower. As I walked down the hall, I hoped that they didn't see the large slices in the broken stall door, or at least, didn't question it.

They did.

I made it to the Fat Lady, my arm hurting more and more as my adrenaline faded. I must have injured it worse than I thought when I landed on it. Though my fear was that it was hurting for a completely different reason. I recited the password (pumpkin juice), and nearly ran up the stairs and into the dorm room.

I slumped onto my bed, and closed the curtains. Satisfied that no one could see me, I took off my robe, and then slowly lifted my sleeve up my left arm. I gaged as the horrible smell of metal, of blood, hit my senses. Looking down, there on my arm was four, deep, crimson slices in my skin. I slammed my head into the headboard as I started to cry. I knew what this meant, I read books on werewolves and what would happen if one got scratched or bitten. Now I knew I made the right decision to lie about what happened. I couldn't go to the hospital wing about it, I couldn't tell anyone about it. I have to deal with this myself, and that just made me cry more.


	2. Chapter 2:

**Hey guys! I am back with a new chapter. I wanted to get another chapter done and up in time as a sort of holiday gift. So I hope you enjoy. Next chapter won't be until after the holidays, or at least, hopefully it will... **

**~JoyfulTrouble**

"Hello? Oi, Hermione, are you in there?" I jumped in my seat, as I came back to reality. I looked over to Ron questioningly, who was looking at me with concern. "You zoned out there, what were you thinking about?"

It's the beginning of Fourth Year, and we had just watched all the first years get sorted. I must have zoned out before Dumbledore started to traditional long speech, because I don't remember any of it at all, and dinner was already served.

"Just thinking about classes tomorrow," I lied. I never got to telling anyone about my condition yet. The only person who knows is Lupin, but that wasn't because I told him: he found out. And I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. "I'm excited for Charms." I said happily, that one wasn't a lie. I loved charms.

"Hermione, we just got here! Stop thinking about classes and work for once! Let's start now, what do you think about the tournament?" Ron asked as he stabbed one of the chicken breasts with his fork, and flopped it onto his plate.

"What tournament?"

"The Triwazard Tournament." Harry interjected.

"Wait that is this year?" I asked, they both nodded. That meant the two '_high-class schools'_ with the I-think-I-am-better-than-everyone-else students were coming. "Oh, this is going to be fun. I have to deal with these students making fun of me, now I have to worry about another two schools on top of that." I said, pushing around my salad.

Since 'it' happened in First Year, my appetite change among many other things. I now tended to eat more meats than anything else. I always grabbed some salad, but I would always only manage to eat half of it before I got sick of it.

At the beginning, I had a lot of trouble dealing with my… condition. I still have trouble with it. But it is more of an annoying routine than anything else. The first two weeks, nothing out of the ordinary happened, and hope seeped into my skin, and into my heart, that maybe, just maybe there was a chance that the Lycanthropy didn't pass onto me. That there was this glitch in my reality and somehow I would be normal. That nothing would happen. But that was before the full moon, and I learned that it was stupid to get my hopes up.

On the day of the full moon, I instantly felt different. I felt on edge, and my skin unnaturally warm. My eyes constantly went in and out of focus, and my appetite grew. I knew the signs, and that I was indeed become a werewolf.

That night, I believe it was slightly before eight, I went outside to the forest. To say that I was scared would have been an understatement. I didn't know what to do, how it would happen; I knew nothing. I was going into this blind. Sure, there is books that describe the process, but none say how painful it is. All I knew was that there would indeed be pain.

It was about nine o'clock that I started to change, and it was worse than I expected.

All of my bones felt like they were being broken at once, my stomach felt like it was being ripped open, my skin felt like it was on fire, and my head felt like it was about to explode. To make it simple, I felt like I was dying. Just when I thought I was going to pass out from the pain, everything stopped.

The next thing I remember after that was waking up beside the lake, naked. My hair was a mess (more than usual), I was covered in dirt, and I had smudges of blood across my chest and hands. It took months for me to get over the fact that I had killed an innocent animal.

It was because of that animal that I decided to search for somewhere else to go for the full moons. On my free time I would go search for anything that would hold up the wolf. It was merely days before the full moon that I found the shrieking shack. It was perfect, I could stay there on the full moons, nothing would get hurt, and I would also be away from prying eyes.

Since finding the shack, once a month I would find myself making my way there, and doing my routine. My routine consisted of four things: One, Lock all the doors, and for safety reasons, the Locking Charm, _Colloportus._ Two, put my clothes into a bag, and into the top drawer of the dressers beside the door. Three, put a silencing charm around the shack. Just the case that in all likelihood, the wolf was going to howl. And four, if I managed to sneak some, put the meats in the center of the room. I must have been doing something right these last few years, because nothing bad has happened. Well, with the wolf anyways.

"So, when are the other schools supposed to be coming anyways?" I asked. Ron gave me a smirk, probably liking the fact that he caught me for once not listening to the Headmaster. It was Harry who answered,

"Dumbledore said they were to arrive on Friday."

"Friday!?" I exclaimed, "But that is only in three days!"

"Well there is a Tournament happening, so they probably don't want to waste any time. I mean, I wouldn't." Ron said. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"If anyone was to bring up the way you do homework, I would say you waste your time a lot." With that remark, Harry joined in and laughed as well. Ron went back to eating his dinner, a slight blush on his cheeks, and avoiding any more conversation.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday and I was in Potions Class working on crushing the Moonstone to a powder for the Love Potion we were making. A lot of the Gryffindor's hated Potions Class, personally I didn't hate it; what I hated was the teacher: Professor Snape. He was always trying to get the Gryffindor's in trouble. That's why I always felt smug when he could never find something wrong with my potions.<p>

What was strange – and slightly humours – was the fact that this potions class we were sharing it with Huffelpuffs, instead of Slytherins. The humorous aspect of it was that Ron had a thing for one of the guys in Huffelpuff, Charlie Otterborn. For anyone who had eyes, you could tell that Ron had a major crush on him. For example, looking over at Ron, he wasn't even paying attention to his potion at all, he was almost at the point of drooling over Charlie, which just happened to have dropped his Peppermint leaf and bent over to pick it up. It was so obvious, I don't even know why Ron insists he stays in the closet.

"Ron, you might want to be a little less obvious, before the whole school knows" I whispered, with a knowing smile. Ron snapped out of his stupor, and looks at me with an evil glare. Sometimes it was so easy to get under Ron's skin. I can't recall a time when we didn't have this kind of friendship. We would always make fun of each other, and the other would try to counter in with their own remark, until one of us reached a sort of checkmate. It was a game that both of them enjoyed.

"I could say the same to you Hermione." Ron whispered back, now evil look turned into and evil, knowing smile. My smile fell, and my eyes widened slightly. I- He- Wait, what?

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously, followed by an even more nervous sounding laugh.

"You're not to discreet yourself you know." He said, now with the world's biggest smug grin on his face. I didn't answer him back, I just simple went to finishing my potion, trying to forget his words. Trying to stop the blush that was tinting my cheeks red and giving me away.

But I couldn't help thinking to myself, _touché._


	3. Chapter 3:

**Hey guys, I am back once again. And hey, look! A new chapter! Okay, so this chapter is longer then the others, and it kept going. So I broke it off into a sort of two part thing, but it won't seem that way with how I did it. A chapter is a chapter! Now, I have changed some of the things and made them different. I know I already have, but I just wanted to put that out there. Writers choice, right? I love reviews, so please... *wink, wink* Review. **

**Now, without further ado, enjoy. ~JoyfulTrouble **

It was Friday, the day the two new schools were coming to Hogwarts. It was just after breakfast, and our first period was cancelled so students could watch the arriving schools show off. Currently most of the students were crammed into one side of the bridge eagerly awaiting their arrival. Harry, Ron, and I were standing in the back, having small conversations and watching the Hogwarts students make a fool out of themselves. I could tell that Ron was just as excited as everyone else, but was trying - and failing - to hold it in. He was probably excited for the fact that Victor Krum was coming along with his school. I personally didn't understand why this was such a big deal. It was just two schools visiting for the tournament. They would come here, participate, and then leave. That's it, that's all. It wasn't some life altering event.

"How do you think the Durmstrang students are going to arrive?" One of the students in front of me asked no one in particular.

"Oh, I hope they come by brooms. That would be so cool!" Another exclaimed.

"Hey, look! There in the water. Here comes a boat!" A First year student yelled, jumping up and down in excitement.

Almost everyone tried their best to get a look over at the water, resulting in many squished students. Ron, Harry, and I, were standing away from the crowd, laughing together at the sight. Over the top of one of the younger students head, I could see what they were talking about. Off in the distance, was a small sail boat coming towards the shore.

"That boat is too small to hold a whole school." A Ravenclaw announced, proud to reveal the fact.

A lot of the students nodding in agreement, some reacted as I did: looked at the Ravenclaw in a _Duh, of course it can't_, and a very sarcastic, _you're very observant _look.

"No, but wait! Don't you see it?" The same First year called. Everyone attention went back to the boat in the water. The first year was right. With the many gasps coming from most of the Hogwarts students, the small sail boat seemingly rose from the water. With the boat going higher and higher into the sky, everything became more clear. What once was the small sail boat, was only the lookout to the extremely large ship rising from the waters. The boat, now fully risen from the sea, was heading towards the docks. It was a mix of many shades of browns and reds. From what I understood, the ship must hold the Durmstrang School.

About half of the students, seeing where the ship was heading, ran off towards the docks. Looking to my right, I noticed the vacant area where Ron once stood. Now he was gone and heading towards the waters as well, in a full sprint. I couldn't help but laugh, and when Harry followed where I was looking, joined in.

"I presume that is the Durmstrang boat?" Harry asked, still looking out where Ron was, now shoving students so he could be at the front. I laughed again, looking at Harry in a faux surprised expression.

"How could you tell?" I exclaimed, covering my mouth with my hand afterwards, for extra effect. Harry and I both burst out laughing once again.

* * *

><p>It was a few minutes later that the other school made an appearance. I didn't see it coming, but I noticed a lot of students gazes focused out towards the sky, with wide eyes full of amazement. I turned to look at what they were watching right when a blue carriage unceremoniously landed in the field, taking a few chunks of the field with it. I was surprised that they missed Hagrid's hut, because of how near they were to it.<p>

The carriage was normal sized, and defiantly did not seem like it would fit a whole school. They probably put an undetectable extension charm on it. Well, they got some points in my books. The carriage was connected to six winged-horses, white as snow. Beautiful as they are, though, I wouldn't go near them. Since my condition, a lot of animals were very vicious towards me. They probably sense the wolf, and got all defensive. So with that note, let's just say me and Crookshanks are not on the same page at the moment… or any moment for that matter.

The carriage basically stopped and parked right in the middle of the field - how nice of them - and then the door flew open. When the Headmistress of Beauxbatons came through the door, it wasn't what I expected. Out came a very tall women, unnaturally so, with short, brown hair. If anything, I was thinking someone more, stereotypical, of a rich, full of herself, women. But when the students came out, the first thought that came to my head was _Ah, there it is!_ Some of the students looked confused, others looked disgustedly at Hogwarts, but _all_ of them held their head high, wore blue robes, and looked to be utterly freezing.

On that note, I believed I had enough. I watched both schools arrive, now I could go to my room and finish my potions essay in peace. I turned around and headed back to the main entrance, only to soon be stopped by a roadblock made of students. I tried my best to see above the students for what was causing such an annoyance. But what I found was more annoying. The Hogwarts students were waiting and watching happily as the guest schools made way into Hogwarts. This is unbelievable. Just go in with them! They don't need to be treated like royalty.

I went to pushing through the crowd. If no was going to go in, then I would. I made it to the front and was about to go part what seemed to be an invisible barrier, but something stopped me. Not physical, like the barrier I thought was there, but emotionally, mentally. It was like as if and something grabbed me to stop me from moving, grabbed onto my heart; my soul. I looked up to see if anybody was causing this, and that's when I saw her.

Blue eyes.

Alabaster skin.

Straight blonde tresses.

She was beautiful.

As she was walking by with her fellow students, our eyes locked, and something in me stirred. It was the weirdest sensation I ever felt. I knew it was the wolf. The wolf has bothered me in human form before, but never like this. This was different. It felt like the wolf was suddenly awoken from a deep slumber, and now it was furious. It felt like the wolf was pushing and clawing on my insides, trying to break free from the prison that was my body. It was pushing and clawing so vigorously, I was surprised the wolf didn't make a huge hole through my stomach. It was like it was so desperate to break free, to be someplace, that if it didn't get to its destination, who knows what bad things would happen. It felt like that was its only purpose; my only purpose, was making my way forward, to progress in a mission to that one place. The one and only place I would feel happy, be happy; be complete. And that destination was that women. The one with the eyes blue as the sky. Hair that looked as if it was made of silk. The skin that looked so soft and inviting.

Her.

I clung to my stomach in some sort of attempt to stop the feeling inside my gut. The wolf just kept getting worse. Pushing, clawing, biting, anything to get to her. Trying to either escape, or manage to move me closer to the women who was now into the castle. With the girl gone, suddenly the wolf stopped. It grumbled disapprovingly, as if I failed it. Failed to accomplish what it needed most. I had no clue what happened, or why it happened. What I do know is that it had something to do with that women, and I needed to find out.

Fast.

* * *

><p>It was the last class of the day. After the guest schools arrived, the classes were resumed, much to many student's disappointments. It was a disappointment to me because I wanted to get to the library and do some research. Out of all the books I read, none of them described any of the things I felt in that moment. Now, it is true that a lot of books on Lycanthropy don't have excessive amount of information. That's because human authors only know a portion of what happens to werewolves. Werewolves never wrote any books, or went to writers with information, because werewolves are looked down upon. There are in some cases that wizards have hunted down known werewolves with the explanation that 'we were saving the community'. So this day and age, many werewolves stay hidden. Including me.<p>

In Third year, I had the luck of having Professor Lupin. Right away he sensed my condition, and helped me in many ways. He taught me most of the things that I could not learn through books. He helped me with the transformation, and how to make it less painful. He taught me how to deal with my heightened abilities, and how to control and hide them. He taught me how to control my anger, and how it was very important to do so. He taught me because if my anger exceeded extreme heights, I might cause a Forced Transformation. What he didn't teach me, was about what was happening right now.

Damn Lupin.

So now I sit in the Great Hall, Harry to my right, and Ron sitting in front of me. My left leg was bouncing up and down, and fingers tapped quickly one after the other onto the oak table. I was getting more and more impatient as we waited.

We were waiting for the guest schools to arrive before we ate. On a normal day, I would have skipped dinner entirely and head to the library. But, oh no, we had to wait and watch as, again, the guest schools made a grand entrance just so they could sit and eat.

Unbelievable.

Ron and Harry somewhat seemed to be in the same predicament as me. Harry had his head resting atop of his arms which rested on the table. Ron I presume is starring at Charlie. When I followed his gaze, I found myself being correct, as there was Charlie laughing at some joke another Huffelpuff had made, which also brought a smile to Ron's face. He can be so predictable sometimes.

"Everybody, may I please have your attention," Dumbledore's voice echoed through the Great Hall. Everybody's attention went to Dumbledore, "As all you know, the Triwizard Tournament is being held here at Hogwarts. And today the two guest schools have arrived to compete. Now, they will be living with us, eating with us, and learning with us. They will be like another student, and I will only accept our best towards these schools. Any disrespect towards the students I would like to hear about it as soon as it happens. Now, without further ado, please welcome Durmstrang Institute of Norway, and Headmaster Igor Karkaroff!"

The doors burst open with a loud smack as the hit the wall. In came dozens of men dressed in dark brown robes; some with fur lining, some wearing fur hats. All of the students were carrying large, willow staffs.

They all marched forward, completely synchronized. The front three were spinning their staff as they marched. I couldn't help but think they looked like cheerleaders with batons. It wasn't until they all stopped in unison, in which something interesting happened. A call was shouted, and they all slammed their staffs quite forcefully into the ground. Lightning instantly shot up through the staff, and a lot of the students gasped at the sight. Few of the Durmstrang students continued to slam the staff into the ground, creating lightning, in beat with one another. The students in the front of the line put their staff on the ground and began to sprint, doing many backflips, front flips, the whole works. Landing on their feet, the quickly pulled out their wands and blew fire. I have to say, it was defiantly entertaining. But my point still stands: Its only dinner.

With the performance done, the Durmstrang students all headed off towards the Slytherin table, and their headmaster, Karkaroff, went over to the teachers table.

"Well done," Dumbledore said, smile on his face. "Now, from our other guest school, please welcome the students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from France, and their Headmaster Olympe Maxime!"

I was terrified and excited all at the same time to see this schools entrance, and all because of that one girl. As the beauxbaton students walked in (more elegantly) and I felt it again.

Loss of breath.

Stomach doing somersaults.

Soul yearning.

Wolf clawing, scratching; begging to be free.

The girls ran in, again, elegantly, down the row. Two groups stopped on either side, looking at the Hogwarts students. They sighed as they bowed, causing many of the male Hogwarts students eyes to somehow widen more than I thought possible. They did the same bow up closer to the front; closer to where I was sitting. When they bowed, the same girl from earlier locked eyes with me, and all of the things I was feeling amplify tenfold. Now I was the one who had huge, wide eyes that couldn't stop starring.

They ran up to the teachers tables, and did the same bow, only this time, blue birds flew out of nowhere, and up towards the ceiling, and disappeared with a _pop_. Madame Maxime, who I just noticed now was walking behind them, made her way towards the teachers table. The Beauxbatons students made their way to the Ravenclaw table, which was sadly behind me, out of my view.

The feeling died down, only a slight hum compared to only a few minutes ago. But all in all, I needed to find out what was going on. What if this was a bad thing? What if I was losing control? And if so, why am I losing control? Oh, this _is_ bad. Very bad.

**I hope you enjoyed :) I (sadly) am having a small writers block moment, so i'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. See you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4:

**Hey guys, me again. I see a lot of people are enjoying the story so far, and I must say, so am I! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, and continues to read my story. It makes me want to write more :). Now *Drum Roll Please* ... ... ...**

**The new chapter. ~ JoyfulTrouble**

Everyone got settled, and all began to eat dinner. Many of the students were confused at first, seeing many new types of dishes. I, having read as many books as I have, knew most if not all of the dishes, and wasn't fazed by it. It seemed Ron wasn't either, but that was because he ate anything and everything.

I quickly ate a small helping of roast beef, not really wanting to eat. All I wanted to do was head straight to the library. I needed to find out what was happening to me. The unknown aspect was making me a bit on edge. What did it all mean? Would it always happen? Why is it only that girl that is causing it? I shot up from my seat, said goodbye to Harry and Ron quickly, and turned to leave. Only I didn't leave, because I slammed into a body standing beside me.

From the force, I fell back onto the seat with a huff. Looking up, wondering who was in my way, I almost wish I didn't, because there, giving me a small grin, was _her_.

"'Ello." She said politely, and everything was back. With the simple word, the wolf was trying to break free, my heart beating rapidly, my stomach doing professional acrobatics; all of it. All from one word, with a heavy, beautiful, sexy, French accent.

Wait.

Beautiful? _Sexy?_

I shook my head, trying to get my thoughts in track, and realized I was starring. _Damn_! I looked over to Ron and Harry, who were looking at me confused. I looked back to the girl, with a shy smile on my face.

"Ah, h-hello." I said, instantly cursing myself. I was _so_ smooth. I didn't know what else to say, so I did what I would later justify as being stupid: I continued to stare at _her_.

She didn't question it for some reason, just went on with the conversation. "I waz wondering if youz were done wiz ze bouillabaisse?" She looked at me questioningly, and noticing that I wasn't answering. To be honest, I couldn't. I tried to speak, but ended up looking like a fish out of water. She then looked over to Ron, and then Harry, waiting for answer.

"The soup thing? Sure, yeah you can have it." Ron said, picking up the bowl and handing it over.

"Yeah, you can have it! It's great!" I exclaimed, a little too loudly for my liking. Wow, was I acting so stupidly. Luckily for me though, the girl simply chuckled, and the sound echoed through me, and made the wolf jump in excitement. And that reminded me what my mission was, I needed to find out what was going on.

"Thank you," the witch said, "Oh, and by ze way, my name is Fleur, Fleur Delacour." She extended her free hand towards me, and I instantly took it, shaking it for a little too long. Again, I couldn't help it, her hand was so soft, and delicate, and beautiful…

I kept shaking her hand, until she gave me an expecting look. Wait- Oh, my name, right.

"Oh, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." I said, a little bit breathlessly.

"Nice to meet you, _'Ermione_. I 'ope to zee you around, oui?" Fleur said, already turned to head back to where she was sitting. With the way she said my name, it almost made me purr.

"Oui." I say with a sigh. She laughs again and my insides melt at the sound. She walks back to her table, all the while I am still starring at her, lost in thought (of her). I completely forgot what I was doing before that moment, what _was_ I doing?

"And you say I'm obvious." Ron commented. I turn quickly to glare at him as best as I could. "What?" Ron asked, "It's true, you were practically drooling over her."

"Ron, no, I'm not a-"I looked back and forth from Ron to Harry, both giving me a _Really?_ look. So I gave up and mumbled "Whatever."

"So, did anyone else notice she's a Veela?" Harry asked, looking back to where Fleur was sitting.

"A what?" I ask.

"A Veela, you know, known as the 'seductive' creature… One of the few magical creatures that are mixed with humans, kind of like a hybrid… do I need to keep going?"

"No, Harry, you don't, I know what they are. I just didn't notice that she was one." I explained. Right away both Harry and Ron burst out in a round laughter.

"Yo-you, you didn't n-notice?" Ron asked through fits of laughter. I started to pack my things. Deciding that now was a better time than any to head to the library, like I was going to do in the first place, until Fleur_._

"No, Ron, I didn't notice. Now, if you excuse me, I am going to the library." And with that, I walked quickly out of the Great Hall, ignoring the shouts of apology from Harry and Ron.

* * *

><p>When I get to the library, I wasn't surprised to find that I was the only one there. I walked over to the back, near the restricted section, to the part marked 'Magical Creatures'. It still felt weird to me that werewolves were in the 'Magical Creature' section, but all in all, that's what they are… and in a weird way, that's what I am too.<p>

I always loved going to the library, not just because of all the books, and don't get me wrong, the books are good too. But there was always this feeling of calm whenever I stepped into the library, and I reveled in it. No matter what the problem was, I would always go to the library, even if the answer wouldn't be found in books, just being there would make me feel better. The smell of ink and paper, the quite, or low hum of student working, it was just relaxing.

I found a book that deemed interesting on the bottom shelf, called _The Biological and Mental Tendencies of Werewolves_. Grabbing it, I went to the nearest table and sat down. Flipping to the table of contents and skimmed through. There were a few things on mannerisms, physical appearances, et cetera. Though the one that caught my eye was a chapter call _Mating._

I quickly flipped to the page indicating the start of the chapter. Hoping that there would be some answers in there. Answers that might be awkward, but answers none the less. Landing on the page, I noticed that, under the title _Werewolves and Mating_, there was only a small paragraph that read:

_No information has yet been received on this particular subject. If any group or individual finds anything related to the mating process of werewolves, please contact The Ministry of Magic, The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures: Being and/or Beast Division. Please see page 11 for contact information._

I instantly slammed the book close, making a loud slam that echoed through the empty library. Of course they wouldn't have any information. No one does! I sighed and got up to put the book back, the weight of the unknown still on my shoulders. It was useless anyways, and I also still had a potion essay to work on.

I went back to the table, took out my book, parchment, and ink from my bag, and began to work late into the night.

**Break**

It has been a week since I have been looking for whatever has been happening, trying to find some sort of answer. So far none of the books in the library have had any useful information. All of them have either, _we have no information, please contact us if you do! _Or they don't have a section at all. I mean, there must be some book out there with the information I need. It's outrageous that there isn't one, or at least, not one at Hogwarts.

I haven't run into Fleur as of late, which I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I have seen her from afar, or have herd people talking about her, but that's about it. I have heard that she put her name in the cup, and other things like that she is a veela, but that conversation usually ends up about how hot she is, and that for some reason makes my wolf angry.

So now I am heading down to the great hall along with everyone else. Everyone who wanted to try for the cup has done so, and now it's time to find out who the champions are. Ron keeps going on, telling everybody about how Victor is going to be the champion for Durmstrang. Saying, and I quote: "He is the best guy in their school! He's smart and handsome. I mean, have you seen his abs! And his hair? He could probably beat the competition with his looks alone!" There is pretty much the same speech as well towards Charlie, though Charlie wasn't allowed to enter do to his age. So you can pretty much say Ron is now out of the closet. He wasn't secretive in the first place.

"No, seriously, that guy has nice abs!" Ron exclaims about Charlie, once again. "He should be allowed into the competition because of that alone! Right, Hermione?"

"Ah, yeah, sure. Abs."

"Pfft, I know you'll be hooting for a particular blonde, hmm?" He asks, "A particular _Vella_ blonde?"

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"Ron, no, I am not. She is another women, _from another school_." I say, speeding up my walk and heading towards a seat in the back. Ron shouts to wait up for me, but I'm already seated. He hurries and sits down beside me, Harry not far behind, and we waited. We were a few of the first people in, so we watched as people either walked in, or some being too slow, got pushed in.

I was looking up at the front, at the Goblet of Fire, when I felt it. The feelings. It was weird, because every time I felt them, it was because I saw her, but this time.

It was because I smelt her.

The only thing I could think of was that it must be getting worse. Not only am I getting these feelings, but now I am apparently familiar with her _scent_. The mix between vanilla and lemon, and something that can only be described as Fleur. Damn, it feels like I'm a creep, a creepy stalking creep! We are not even friends! We just met, what, a week ago? I am in 100% CreeperVille right now.

I turn and watch as Fleur walks over to the bench we were sitting at. No. No, no, no, she is sitting over here? Why?

My wolf doesn't seem to be complaining.

My wolf is jumping for joy, reveling in the fact that her scent is stronger now that she is sitting only three rows in front of me. _Three!_ And I swear before she sat down, she looked at me almost as if she knew what was happening. Wait, did she?

What if the answers I need are with her all along? What if she is the one who is causing this, and not some weird werewolf hormonal thing? What if that wh-

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I please have your attention." Dumbledore shouted through the room. Walking up to the goblet, he played with the detailed designs carved into it. "I believe it is now time to find out who the champions are, am I wrong?" Many of the students hollered, cheered, and clapped. Dumbledore only smiled.

"Trust me, I do too. Now, what are we waiting for, hmm?" With a tap of his wand to the goblet, a bright blue flame instantly erupted from the inside, causing many of the students to gasp. Dumbledore only waited as a piece of paper flew out of the fire, somehow only singed slightly. He caught the paper with one hand, and read it.

"As it seems, it is only customary for the ladies to go first. From the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, representing their school as their new champion, is Fleur Delacour!"

Applause erupted the Hall, the Beauxbatons clapping more enthusiastically. Fleur got up, a huge smile on her face. Before she went to the front though, she turned and looked at me. _Me._ And my heart stopped, along with my clapping, everyone's clapping, and even time. It only lasted seconds, but it felt like minutes, hours even.

I was stuck in a haze, lost in my own mind, my own thoughts. Her smell was engraved in my head, her smile, and her eyes. I only snapped out of my stupor when Dumbledore yelled "Victor Krum!" and Ron nearly screamed my ear off in excitement.

"Could you be any louder, Ron?" I asked, my voice laced with sarcasm.

"Could you be any more obvious?" Ron answered back. I rolled my eyes at that, since he has been going on about that forever.

Not wanting to stay, I got up to leave, making Ron and Harry look at me with concerned faces. I mumbled something about the noise and left. Really, I just suddenly had the urge to find out what was going on. I hit the last nerve about these feelings, and I needed to know what they all meant. There was a few books I hadn't checked yet in the library, and I desperately hoped they had some answers

* * *

><p>I groaned as I adjusted my head. My makeshift pillow made out of books wasn't as comfy as I hoped, but it worked. I was still in the library trying to do more research on whatever was happening to me, with still no means to an answer. It must have gotten late, because the next thing I remembered was me waking up, head literally in the books. I found a more comfortable position and sighed, drifting back to sleep.<p>

Moments later, I heard someone in front of me clear their throat.

I grumbled, and muttered 'go away' into the books. Seconds later, a simple word was announced with a French accent.

"'Ello."

I grumbled again, this time moving my arms under my head, making a better pillow. Surly this person will get the message sooner or later. How dense can a person be, right? I almost dozed off again when everything seemed to snap into place. French accent? The simple _'Ello_?

It couldn't be…

Instantly awake, I shot up from the table and looked at who was disrupting my nap. Sure enough, there was Fleur, sitting there in front of me. She didn't seem fazed by my sudden movement, only put her locked hands on the table in front of her, and gave me a grin.

"'Ello." She said again, and the wolf was back. But for some reason not as strong as the other times, almost as if content with the fact that she was closer to me this time, and as I looked around the library, alone.

"Ah, hey." I said, my voice heavy with sleep. What time was it anyways? How long was Fleur sitting there? Why is she sitting there?

I rubbed my eyes, attempting to get more awake. I look back up to see that Fleur was still staring at me with a smile. My lips lifted on one side in a half smile. Fleur did have a beautiful smile. Wait, beautiful?

Ah, hell. There was no use denying it anymore.

Fleur is beautiful, anyone with eyes can see that.

I huffed as a sort of inner relief washed over me due to my mini confession, looking down at my hands with a smile. But seriously, it was okay to think a girl was beautiful right? That's all it meant. That she admired the women's looks. That's it, that's all. Right?

Right?

I looked back to Fleur, once again, and noticed that her attention was now on the book covered by my arms. I moved my arms away and looked towards the open book laying before me. It was one of the few werewolf books the school had, and I was skimming through it in a last ditch attempt to find something, anything. And now Fleur was staring at it with interest and, understanding?

"What are you reading?" Fleur asked, sliding the book around to face her. "Werewolvez, hmm? Interested wiz ze 'alf beast 'alf 'uman creatures?" Fleur looked up, with a sparkle in her eye.

I was lost. I didn't know what to say, and I couldn't tell the truth. As well, I didn't know if I should be offended or not about the half beast and half human thing since it was kind of true, but it still felt weird to me. After dealing with it for four years, it still wasn't enough time to accept it.

"It- It is research," well that part is true, "For an essay due soon for my Defense against the Dark Arts class." Now that was the lie. Fleur looked back down at the page, and frowned.

"So zen, 'Ermione, if your ezzay is about defending against werewolvez, zen why iz your page on ze _Werewolvez in Heat_, hmm?" Fleur asked.

I froze. Though extremely embarrassing, she did have a point. Ah, think fast Hermione.

"I was thinking about maybe attacking werewolves at their most vulnerable, which would presumably be when they are in heat." Nailed it! Though it sounded weird to say 'attacking werewolves'.

"Hmm," Fleur said, attention going back to the book. I couldn't help but watch and admire how pretty she looked when concentrating on something. Tongue sticking out slightly, eyes moving back and forth… Just then, she looked back up.

"It iz such a shame zat people deem 'ybrid creaturez such as werewolvez to be dangerous," she said, and I wondered where this was coming from, "It iz true they can be dangerous, but not many know zat if a werewolf, or ozer 'ybrids, find zer mate, they can be controlled. Tamed," Fleur looked back down to the book, "Zey can control zer anamalistic zide."

I stared at her in shock. I never knew that. But, how would you know who your mate is? How did that ordeal work? And more importantly,

"How do you know that?" I asked, staring at her. She looked back to me, smile claiming those lips once more.

"I am one of zose 'ybrid creaturez. I am quarter veela. And veela, do indeed have an anamalistic zide, one zat I am all too aware of." She answered, frowning. She closed the book and stood up.

"Now, it iz late. And I believe zer are clazzez on a Tuesday, non?" She asked, smile back on her face, and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Yeah, that is true," I said, getting up as well, "Uh, I guess I'll see you around?"

Her smile only grew bigger, and she started walking towards the exit.

"Most certainly." She answered over her back.

"Oh, and congratulations on becoming a champion!" I yelled after her. She didn't answer, only continued to walk down the corridor, probably heading to the Beauxbatons carriage.

**I don't know about you, but I loved the ending of this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am back once again. I have a few things to say, one is that school is starting soon, so updates might have longer time periods in between. Sorry for people who were having trouble with chapter four, to be honest I have no clue what caused it, and I hope it is good now at least. I wanted to point out that I had trouble writing this chapter. This chapter is supposed to have strong emotion in it, and I am not pleased with the outcome. Please, review and tell me what you thought of it, because maybe I did better then I thought. So review, I will see you in the next chapter. ;)**

**Now please, enjoy. ~JoyfulTrouble**

These days were my least favorite days of the month. A few days before, and during the full moon, everything is out of whack. I get over emotional, grumpier, hungrier, more skittish, and my senses would drive me nuts! I would be able to hear and smell what seemed like everything! Food from the kitchens, overflowing teenage hormones, I could even smell people's emotions: fear, sadness, stress, et cetera. It felt like my mind was going to burst. I hated it, I still hate it, and I hate how noticeable it is. Luckily though, most people just think I was on my period.

Today was the worst of the days: the actual Full moon. It always felt like more and more tension would build up inside my body, everything, from emotions to senses, would clutter together, until at night it would explode and let lose (literally) a raging animal. And sadly it was only morning, I still had all day to deal with this.

First period was Potions. Snape always bothered everybody, today it was just amplified. His yelling wouldn't stop, and I thought I would soon go death by its intensity. He would basically scream at everyone for any little thing he could find wrong, and I tried my best not to cringe and cover my ears. The worst part about that class was the fact that I was more skittish, therefore I accidentally dropped an extra piece of… I don't even remember, into the potion. All I remember is my ears being ripped to shreds by Snape's loud and annoying voice.

Second period was Herbology. This day kept getting worse and worse. Now I had to deal with the horrible stench that came with the plants. One would think my wolf would enjoy such smells, with the dirt and greens having a semblance to the forest. But since we were studying exotic plants, neither of us enjoyed ourselves. I was constantly holding my breath for as long as I could, in any attempt to just not smell. Some of the plants shot gases if they were provoked, and I swear the gas smelt like death itself. It was only when I got out of the greenhouse I took a dramatic gasp for air. Who could blame me? I was able to finally breathe again.

Then it was lunch. I had to stop myself from stuffing my face full of meats. The smell of it, the taste, was so overwhelming. In the hallway, I practically drooled smelling all the food. My stomach wouldn't stop growling, even after I had eaten a full plate of meat (hamburgers, chicken wings and bacon). I told myself I wouldn't gorge, but temptation was too much, and in the end I had another plate full. This was the only day I couldn't have my salad. I couldn't even think about salad, just the thought would make me sick.

By the end of the day, just after another gorge fest called diner, I was ready to break. I was in horrible shape. Every sense was in overdrive that I couldn't even think straight. My vision was going out of whack to the point I felt like I was drunk. I was sweating, my hands were shaking, skin itchy. It was all too much to take. This was the worst part. The part that came after this, the agonizing pain, in a way was worse. But in a morbid way, at least I knew that after the pain, it would all stop. This tension, the drunken haze I seemed to constantly be in, felt like it would never end, and it was horrible.

I got up to the common room, stopped by several people to ask if I was alright, a few with mock interest, and grabbed my bag. Oh how I just wanted to slump into bed and sleep the problems away. Even though I probably wouldn't be able to sleep… and would go on a mass murdering streak.

_Damn._

Using my last boost of energy, I went down the many stairs, and headed to the Shrieking Shack. I would say walked, but it was more like dragged my fatigued body through Hogsmead to the Shack. Once inside, I dropped the bag, took a big, deep breath, and began to do my routine.

I locked the doors with the charm. I then went back to my bag, taking out the steak I managed to grab from diner, and put it in the middle of the room. I put the bag, along with the clothes I was wearing, into the top drawer of the dresser, as always. I then finished the routine with a silencing charm. Satisfied, I stood, away from the windows, and waited, almost desperately for this night to be done and over with.

One of the many things I hate about the transformation, was that it didn't sag way into the pain. It was instant and full force, not giving you time to prepare. This time was no different.

I believe I stood there for ten minutes, dealing with my agitated state, when it started. I gasped as the pain struck me everywhere all at once. Every bone in my body broke seemingly at once. My skin, felt like it was on fire, burning hot and melting. My teeth ached, my gums bleed, as they were forced to grow in rapid speed. My body felt like it was too small, holding both me and the wolf. It was a battle, and in the end, the wolf would win, it would take over my body, take control, and do what it pleased.

It always did.

I fell to my knees, as the pain changed. My mouth wide open in a silent scream. My bones were snapping into place, in a new form that would soon be the wolf. My skin was ripping, allowing the wolf's fur to be shown; to be free. My face, now contorting into the shape of the wolf: nose elongating, ears growing pointed, teeth sharpening. My vision grew more vivid, and my hearing enhanced. My fingers shortened, and my nails grew into claws. The last thing that happened, before the pain stopped, was my spine elongating, making room for a tail. Then the pain stopped, and the wolf slumped to the floor.

What surprised me though, was I was still conscious. Not the wolf, but actually _me_. I couldn't control what the wolf was doing, but I could see, hear, and feel everything the wolf did. This never happened before. It would always be the pain, then a blackout, which then I would wake up somewhere in the shack, the night long gone.

But this was extremely different. Is this a good thing? A bad thing? I couldn't concentrate anymore as the wolf's thoughts and senses flooded mine. The wolf could here many animals scurrying outside, going about their life. It could smell the wildlife, the grass, the trees, and the breeze off the water. But more strongly, the wolf could smell the steak.

The wolf got up on it's four legs, and _whimpered_. It whimpered! I was the one who dealt with the pain, there was no reason for it to be whimpering. But I knew that wasn't true. Something was wrong, I could feel it, but I wasn't sure what it was, all I knew was it was what caused the whimper.

Moving, the wolf walked over to the window, and I was shocked. Wouldn't a wolf go to basic instincts and ravish the steak? What was more important than food to this creature? I know the creature is a part of me as well, but to be honest, I want the steak. The wolf nudged past the curtains that are draped over the window, to get a good view of outside. Again, the wolf whimpered, as it looked out. The view, was of the castle, off into the distance. What I was looking at, was the slight reflection of the wolf I the window. Its eyes are large, glowing a bright yellow. Its fur was thick, the same colour as my hair: mixes of light and dark browns. Though the wolf is a vicious creature, it was beautiful. _Is_ beautiful.

Suddenly, a feeling grew deep in the gut of the wolf. It grew and grew stronger, and then rose upward towards it's throat, farther and farther up. Like the pressure of water against a dam. Then the dam broke, and the wolf released a howl so emotional, that if I had control over the body, I wouldn't have a doubt I would be crying right now. Balling my eyes out; body shacking sobs. The howl, that one, single howl, was the saddest thing I ever herd. It lasted as long as the wolf could make it, causing it to waver at the end. It made all the feelings the wolf felt earlier clear as day. The howl was full of longing, of need, of pain. It was a desperate plea. This house was cage, holding it from what it needed.

It felt like a piece of the wolf, of its heart, of its soul, was missing. Like all its life, it was incomplete, and there, somewhere, the final piece of the puzzle was _just_ out of reach, being dangle in its face mockingly.

And what did it need? What did it want? What was it so desperate for? That was so clear now, so simple.

It was lonely. It needed, wanted, to the point of pain. To the point of pure agony,

Its mate.

The realization hit, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up, curled in the corner closest to the window. I got up slowly, wincing a few times in the process. Always in the morning after the full moon, everything would ache. It was the feeling when one stays in the same position for too long, and when they finally move, it's like pins and needles. Only now, the pins and needle feeling is in all my limbs. I stammered over to the dresser, where I always put my clothes. Leaning over it, trying to get my bearings, I looked up to the cracked mirror just above it. I always looked horrible after, and I never needed to look at the mirror to know that. But it was something I always felt the need to do, to look at my human face once again, to recognize that I was <em>human<em>. When I looked, there were tears stains littered on my face. I must have been crying when I was asleep, but why?

I pulled open the top drawer, grabbing my bag containing my clothes. I put it down on the floor, and plopped down beside it. Pulling on my undergarments, a sweater, and jeans. I closed up my bag and went to get up. Only I didn't

I managed to get up to my knees before I fell back down. Vivid memories were shooting in a rapid rate through my brain. The wolf sulking, whimpering. It passing the steak and going to the window. It looking with such need out at the castle. And then finally, the howl so full of pain, so emotional, that it could have brought anyone to tears.

The wolf was lonely. That was that, and there was no denying it. What saddened me more, was I had no clue how to help it; how to help both of us.

I got up, grabbed my bag, and headed to the castle, where I would clean up and get ready for classes that day. The last thing I noticed, before I left the shack, was the untouched steak still sitting in the middle of the room.

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday, three days after the full moon, and I was heading to my Ancient Runes class. Ron and Harry weren't with me because they had Divinations on the other side of the school. I didn't mind, I am just surprised that they are still in that course. I mean, who can stand listening to nonsense in a fogged up, heated, dusty room? I would never understand it.<p>

After the full moon, I would be in what I called 'Post-Transformation' faze. Never getting enough sleep (not for lack of trying), lack of ambition, loss of focus in all of my classes, little if not no form of communication towards anyone, the list kept going. Luckily it only lasted a few days, which, like today for example, I was feeling much better.

I was almost to my class, only a turn away. After talking to Ron and Harry after Charms, we ended up running bit late. I thought I would talk to them since I have been ignoring them, for reasons of 'Post-Transformation'. So I was rushing. In a jog, I quickly made a right turn down the hallway, and before I knew it, I was one the ground, books everywhere.

"Merde." A voice in front of me exclaimed, I looked up, and there, frantically grabbing books, was Fleur.

"Hey." I said, and her head whipped with inhuman speed upwards and locked gazes with me.

We sat there for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes, trying to read the others emotions. Then Fleur seemed to snap out of the haze, cursing again in French, and went back to picking up her books.

"I am very zorry, 'Ermoine, but I got to go, I am late!" Fleur said, grabbing her last book and running in the direction she was heading. I watched her go until she was out of site. I looked down to my own books, and noticed one that wasn't mine. It was a forest green, medium sized, and extremely thick. I picked it up, and automatically yelled to Fleur that she missed a book. Only realizing a moment later that she was already gone.

Putting my books back in my bag, I got up and started walking to class, Fleur's book still in hand. Flipping the book over, I noticed the cover and was instantly interested. This could be useful. On the cover, in large, gold lettering was:

_The Complete and Classified Encyclopedia of Magical Creatures. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I am back! Sorry this took so long, but I did warn you about the whole school thing. Um, I just wanted to point out some people were a little skeptical on the whole 'Attacking werewolves' type thing. But that was my point, they shouldn't be discriminated against, yet they are. So that is going to be part of the story. This chapter is a little short, hopefully not too boring, but it is needed. I love all of you guys, everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed. It actually makes my day to see that someone likes my story. Since I am a very insecrue person, it helps me write, it really does. SO REVIEW. Now, without further ado, **

**please enjoy. ~JoyfulTrouble**

My patience was wearing thin, and I lost all concentration a while ago. Every time I tried to pay attention in class, my thoughts would wander in to the land of curiosity of Fleur's book. Just the thought that maybe the answers I have been looking for are right in my book bag, just beside me, was driving me crazy. I would get more restless, constantly checking the clock for when I could go. For when I can finally end this unknown streak of what has been going on. It has been so long since I have had troubles finding answers I have needed. And when I had troubles, they never took this long to find. That itself just added to my impatient mind.

I had two classes after my Ancient Runes class, and they went by at a snail's pace. My leg kept bouncing up and down, my eyes glued to the clock. A few times, I almost got caught not paying attention. Luckily Ron and Harry helped me out, telling me what the question was (I usually knew the answer). It was Ancient Runes class, since Ron and Harry weren't there, that I did get caught. Nothing bad came out of it, except for some confused stares wondering why the top student was having attention issues.

At the end of my last class, Potions, I nearly fell out of the door as I burst towards it at full werewolf speed. I didn't even look back at the people who were obviously staring at me in wonder, quite frankly I couldn't find myself to care in that moment.

I skipped dinner all together, finding that knowledge was more important than food. I ran down the hall towards the library. Finally, after a few bewildered looks from students, I managed enough willpower to slow down slightly on my way.

A lot of incidents, especially at the beginning, would happen because of my, well, werewolf abilities. Along with my heightened senses, I got enhanced strength (I have broken way too many things to keep count) as well as speed. From the way that Lupin explained it to me, was that I now controlled two bodies: mine and the wolf's. Therefore combining both abilities, they come together to create stronger ones. The one so called 'ability' that I dislike, and has been a large nuisance in the past, was my eyes. Whenever I was feeling any strong emotion, usually anger, my eyes would glow yellow. The number of times I have used the excuse of 'the light reflected in my eyes a weird way' I almost have myself believing it.

But sometimes though, like now, my abilities came in handy.

Making it to the library in record time, I went to the far back, for privacy of such an important moment. I slumped down into the awaiting chair, and breathed in. The smells of the library, books and ink, instantly relaxed me, and any nervousness I had for this moment left me, and I was at ease. Reaching for my bag, now laying on the ground, I opened it slowly, as if it would break if done improperly. The greenish hue of the book was barely visible in my bag, and excitement rose up into me once again. This could be it. This could be all the answers that I was looking for. The irony wasn't lost on me, as the book came from the source of my problems. That didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was the book the now lay precisely in front of me, on the table, awaiting to be discovered.

I couldn't even think of waiting any longer, and I opened the book to its Table of Contents. Scanning through, I noticed a lot of creatures I've never even heard of. There was a Fwooper, a bright coloured bird in Africa. A Moke, which was a silver-green skinned lizard with the ability to shrink. And there is a Tebo: a grey warthog that can become invisible. None of these, and many, many other creatures in this book, were never in any of the books I have read, including the _Monster book of Monsters._ It was an amazing discovery, with such privilege to read about these creatures, in which I had a feeling not many knew about.

I wonder if Luna has read this book, it would explain the random animal thing.

I quickly glimpsed through the book, making note to read it thoroughly later. Right now, I had a more prominent goal in mind. Finally flipping to the beginning of the section about werewolves, I was surprised to find a mini table of context just for werewolves. At this simple discovery, my eyes went wide. Of all the books containing information about werewolves never had enough information for two pages, and now this book has multiple pages for certain topics? This was utterly mind-blowing, and the hope for answers grew. I looked through the context, finding the topic _Heat _to be promising to some answers. Flipping to the page, I read the briefly of what was written, knowing that it wasn't what I was looking for. Sadly, I am all too aware of what happens when a werewolf is in heat. That is not something I want to be reading about.

Skimming over three pages later, and I find a sub title with the heading _Mates_. Though there was only one sentence under it. The sentence was:

_For werewolves and mating, please turn to page 347._

My eyes widen slightly at the sight, all the books I have read say they don't have any information. This answer doesn't give me anything, but it does have promise. My hope for what was to come only grew bigger, to the point now it can only deflate or explode. Frantically turning to the indicated page, I reads the title.

_Veela and Mates._

Well this sounds interesting. I couldn't help but think about Fleur, and how this relates to her. I wondered if this was why she had the book: to read about her heritage.

I looked up from the book, scanning the section of the library to see if anyone was near. This moment seemed to be too important to have someone invade on it. As if having a bystander would ruin it completely. Satisfied that I was alone, I continued to read.

_Veela's, along with other hybrid creatures, such as vampires and werewolves, have a very lucky gift that only they possess. They have the ability to instantly recognize who their mate is. The only downfall is it is the animal side of the hybrid that has this ability. The human side will receive signs from the animal, trying to tell the hybrid who the mate is. The signs won't stop until the hybrid is aware of their mate, and/or has accepted it. The process of the hybrid receiving signals is called Intellection. (From the Latin word intellego, meaning 'realize.')_

_Signs of this are quite similar to feelings of falling in love, or a 'crush'. In some sense, that is what is happening. Hybrids, during their life, experience feeling their animalistic side 'act up' while they are in human form. That is normal. It is all because of emotion. When a hybrid is feeling strong emotion, such as anger or sadness, the animal will act up; feeding, thriving on the emotion. That is why when a hybrid has found their mate, the animal will begin to act up more frequently, because the strongest emotion is love. Since the process of Intellection is so powerful, it effects hybrids in many ways, and sometimes differently. The more common descriptions are the feeling like the wolf pushing on your insides. Some say this is because the animal is pushing towards their mate. Constant longing, or need, is a side effect, especially when in animal form. Senses will be more heightened towards the hybrids mate, to the point in some cases can feel their emotion from long distances. _

_The final step of Intellection, is the realization, when the hybrid realizes and accepts who their mate is. Accepting is not only realizing, but acting on it, which usually leads to a relationship. This, according to hybrids, finding their mate is pure euphoria; enlightenment. It is one of the most beautiful sights anyone could witness, and any hybrid is lucky to be capable of such a thing. _

I didn't read anymore. I slowly closed the book, hand shaking as I did so. So many emotions were coursing through my whole body, I felt like running, crying, laughing; everything, all at once. Finding a mate sounds like, like perfection. Though it also sounds like such a burden, that you need to _or else_. But would that be such a bad thing? Being forced to find bliss?

Looking back on everything, when the feelings started to happen, when the wolf started to act up, the descriptions are accurate. The pushing feeling, the constant nagging the wolf did, the sense, it must be Intellection. But the question was,

Who is my mate?

* * *

><p>Two days later, now it's Friday, and there have been rumors going around about the first task. I had almost forgot completely about the games, worrying more on the whole 'mate' thing. Apparently at dinner today, there was to be a discussion about the task. That was the most realistic of the rumors. Others ended up talking about the champions either fighting large, furry rabbits with opposable thumbs and axes, or zombie sharks that could breathe air and could walk. Hogwarts is defiantly not lacking in imagination.<p>

Walking towards the great hall for dinner, I couldn't wait for a topic change. Ron had an incident today with Charlie, and couldn't stop talking about it. Apparently Ron had dropped his book, in which Charlie picked it up for him. That's it. That's the story that Ron somehow has managed to go on all day about it. It was overdone, and it needed to be over with.

I walked past Ron and Harry to get to the hall quicker, and I could hear Ron ask 'What is her problem?' through the crowd. Like the reason wasn't obvious.

I sat down in our usual spot at the Gryffindor table. My spot change sides recently so I could now see the Ravenclaw table. I just thought it was better than looking at the Slytherins, that's all.

Ron and Harry shortly after sat down with me, Harry to my right and Ron I front of me. This is how we sat, and I liked the routine of it.

"But I'm telling you, he went out of his way just to pick up _one_ book for me, doesn't that seem weird to you?" Ron asked, for about the fifth time. My eyes rolled automatically.

"Ron, he was just being nice, just like anyone else. Maybe he does like you, but I don't think him picking up a book for you makes it a sure deal." I finally said, because Harry and I have had enough. I know Harry wouldn't say anything, he's too nice.

"What? Mad at me because I like a guy?" Ron asked, no anger in his tone at all. If anything, it was closer to teasing. "Do you hate gays, Hermione?"

I was instantly shocked. Where did that comment come from? I don't hate gays. It was Ron's ranting that should have been over with eons ago.

"What? No Ron, of course I don't hate them, why would I? I am perfectly fine with people dating the same gender." I explained.

"And I know the reason." Said Ron, and I had a bad feeling about where this is going.

"The reason is I don't hate people because of their sexual orientation. That is their life, they can do what they want."

"That is not the reason." Ron now having huge grin plastered on his face, might as well get this over with.

"Fine, Ron, what is the reason?"

"Because you yourself, are gay." If I had any sort of liquid in my mouth at that moment, Ron would have been covered with it, and I would have accomplished the best spit take Hogwarts has ever seen. Where did that come from?

"No, Ron, I am not gay." I tried to insist.

"Bullshit," Ron exclaimed, and I was surprised at that outburst, sitting back in my chair and staring, "Why can't you just accept it Hermione? No one is going to care. No one is going to treat you differently! The only difference is you will be open to people! You won't be lying anymore!" Ron, in his mini rant, stood up, as if to strengthen his point. Most of the Gryffindor table was staring at us, and a few others from other tables. I felt a blood rushing to my cheeks in a blush, and I couldn't stop it from happening. I sunk into my seat, going as low as I could, hoping that I could go far enough to just disappear altogether. This is not how I thought dinner would be. It was my luck though, or some god giving pity on me, because Dumbledore started talking, and everyone's attention went to him instead, except Ron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I please have your attention. As you all know, the triwizard tournament consist of three parts. The first one, will happen in two weeks at the Qudditch stadium. That is all I m aloud to say. Now, before you eat, may I please speak with the champions?" Victor, Cedric, and Fleur rose from their seats, and headed towards Dumbledore. Before she walked to the front, Fleur looked at me, right at me. It was not just a quick look either, it was a good ten second look, and her eyes held so many emotions in that moment, it was truly breathtaking. My stomach was doing summersaults, and I swear so was my wolf in that moment. I couldn't look away, even as she did, and everything hit like a bag of bricks, super fast.

Fleur. Fleur was the one that my wolf was pushing towards. Fleur was the one that caused my wolf to yelp happily, and (my wolf would deny it) make it close to purring. Fleur was a sense overload. I could smell the lemony vanilla sent from here. I could see how her face was so concentrated on looking brave. I could feel how she was more scared than she was letting on, even to herself. Everything in that moment, was Fleur.

Out of all the people it could be, it had to be her. The one I didn't have chance with.

Well, _shit_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I am back with a new chapter! This one is sort of a build up to the next chapter, which I am excited to write, and once you read this, you will understand why. A lot of people are syaing that Hermione is in denial. Yes, yes, she is in super denial, but the fun part is her getting out of it ;) So, the usual, I hope you like it, please review, because I love those reviews... *Wink, wink*.**

**Now, please enjoy. ~ Joyful Trouble**

This last week has consisted of two things: The First Task, and Fleur.

Everywhere I went, it seemed, people were talking about the beginning of the tournament. It was now commonly known that the first task is to be dragons. It was hard to hide the large dragons when they first came, since they're loud… and breathe fire. They weren't that discreet.

And then there was Fleur. I was having trouble concentrating in my classes, because my thoughts were filled with Fleur. I was constantly seeing her more and more in the hallways. I couldn't help but stare at her most of the time, especially during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Heck, even when I am dreaming, my subconscious can't help but think about Fleur. It was crazy. Now I understand why some people say it sucks to have a crush on someone, it is defiantly tiring.

Especially the homework. I usually, no, I _always_ have my homework done early, so I don't need to stress over getting it done, I get more free time, and it is just easier that way.

Now, though, out of the two assignments I have gotten this week, I have been slacking on them. Slacking! All because I couldn't get a certain blue eyed beauty out of my head.

That is why I am now in the library, working on my potions assignment that is due tomorrow. Tomorrow! This is absurd. I need to get this done, and get everything back on track once again. I let out a breath, relaxing, and begin to write once more.

It was only a few minutes later that I was interrupted. Oh, my luck…

"'Ello." I heard above me. I look up to see a beautiful smile, and bright eyes staring at me. I couldn't even think about getting angry at the interruption, because, well, it was her that was interrupting. My heart beat sped rapidly, my mouth went dry, and I stared at the sight. Fleur (at what was probably an awkward few minutes) tilted her head in question, looking at me expectantly. My wolf started to act then, and was trying to bark commands for me to do something, anything really, instead of simply doing nothing. I was finding doing anything other than staring was rather difficult at the moment, but I managed a simple response,

"Hey." It was slightly breathless, but I couldn't help it.

Her smile was back, and she laughed. Now it was my turn to look at her questioningly. It was a good and logical response to say 'hey' after 'hello', was it not? Oh course it is! Wow, Fleur is making me question my intelligence; that was a first in my books.

"Oui, _'ello_. Zo, may I?"

"May you what?" I asked, now more confused, and again questioning my intelligence. She simply laughed again at the response.

"May I zit down? Or iz this zeat taken?"

Oh,

"OH! Yeah, I mean, of course you can sit there. Not taken." She had asked me a question. Geez, Hermione, get a grip on yourself.

It seems since the big _reveal_ of the whole mate thing, my actions towards Fleur have gotten worse, and so has my wolf. I am reading the signs, I am pretty sure I know who it is, can it just stop now?

Well of course not.

What was worse, was that it was never going to happen. The whole, mate and relationship and everything _perfect_. It wasn't going to happen. Because the person my wolf decided to pick as a mate was so far out of reach that even the thought of trying was absurd. It was the sad truth, but I wouldn't let that falter me; to hold me back, at least for now. Because right now there was beauty itself, talking to _her_ of all people, and I would be stupid if I didn't accept her presence.

Fleur sat down, elegant as always.

"What are you doing?" Fleur asked, quickly looking at the parchment in front of me. I look down at my work, and remember why I was in the library in the first place, my stupid assignment. I scowl at my paper, and force down a growl that threatened to come forth as well.

"Working on my Potions assignment. We had to pick a potion and write a foot about it."

"What potion did you pick?"

I blushed, "Wolfsbane potion." As soon as the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted it. Not the words, the stupid idea of picking something so close to werewolves. How more obvious could I be?

"You really do 'ave a zing for werewolves, don't you?" Fleur asked, all smiles. I didn't even know I was capable of blushing even more, but I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, and I swear my face must be beet red.

"I did not mean to 'mbarrass you," Fleur said, sounding completely honest, "I 'ave a strong obsession with 'ybrids. Probably because I am one myself, but zat is my excuse."

My excuse is that I _am_ a werewolf, but I couldn't say that out loud. There were a lot of things I couldn't say out loud, and some I don't want to think of; ever. Like the whole werewolf mating business I learned about from her book. Oh yeah, the book!

"I just remembered," I said, holding up a finger to indicating to wait. I grabbed the green book from my bag and set it in front of Fleur, "I believe this is yours. You dropped it when we… bumped into each other." I explained, and she smiled with such radiance, my insides melted to goo. I completely forgot what was going on in that moment, just her smile, pale lips, white teeth…

"'Ermione? Are you okay?" That snapped me out of my thought quickly.

"OUI!" I exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn in our direction. "I mean, yes, which is what oui means. Which you already knew that, since you're French…" My sentence ended up a barely audible mumble. Fleur seemed to find it funny, luckily, and simply laughed at my outburst.

"Zank you for my book back." Fleur says, and that is the only acknowledgment of the book now in front of her.

"You're welcome, but if I may ask, why do you have the book in the first place?" The question seems to make Fleur falter a bit, a slight panic in her eyes, and I wonder if I overstepped any boundaries with it. Her smile is quickly back up though, almost as if that little moment never happened.

"Ze first task, I 'eard it haz dragons in it. Thought I might do zome research." Something didn't add up with her explanation, but I couldn't think of what it could be at the moment. So I just nodded in answer.

At the little break of conversation, I finally noticed how many people were staring at them. Out of the about twenty students, half were looking at us. Some with jealously, others anger, probably because of their jealousy. But jealous of what? Why would they be jealous? And when I looked back at Fleur, her straight blonde locks, eyes that looked like the sea lived within them, I instantly knew. They were jealous of me, because I was getting all of Fleur's attention. Why was I getting Fleur's attention?

"Fleur, may I ask you another question?"

"Other than ze one you just did? Of course." She smiled, and so did I.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Am I not allowed to talk to you?" Fleur responded without hesitation.

"You are. It's just, why me? I don't see you talking to any other Hogwarts students but me, why is that?"

Fleur seems to contemplate her answer, her tongue sticking out slightly, and her eyes going off into space. This lasted for a minute, until she finally spoke.

"A few reasons, I guess. Zome I cannot zay, yet. Zough, let's just zay, I zimply wish to be friends." I look at her in awe. Not because of the mysterious answer at the beginning. No, it was the fact that Fleur Delacour, wanted to be friends with _her_!

"You want to be friends with me?" Fleur nods, "Why?"

"Well, you are one of ze first people who 'aven't tried to get in my pants. And you zeem very nice. More nice zen other people in zis school." Fleur replied, and I blushed once more. I couldn't get the 'get in my pants' out of my head. "But to be 'onest, do I need a reason?"

"Well, no-"

"Now, it iz my turn to question, non?" Fleur says with a smile, and mine falters a bit, what is she going to ask me? "Why are you always in ze library?"

I instantly let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. That question I could answer.

"This is my happy place. The smells and the quite; the calm atmosphere, it is just… relaxing." I say, relaxing as I taking in the smells of ink and paper, as well as Fleur's smell of lemon and vanilla. Fleur smiled at the answer. "I also love to read, which helps."

Fleur then looked around the library, as if inspecting to see if it was acceptable. She looked back at me with a small smile, obviously the library was okay.

"Zo, what iz your favorite colour?" Fleur asked, with now a slight, nervous sound laced I her voice.

I was slightly taken aback by the random question, but answered, "Ah, Blue. Why do you want to know?"

"Isn't that what friends do? Know everyzing about each other?" Fleur was now looking down at her lap, and even without my wolf senses, I knew that something was wrong. That this somehow, for some reason, was a touchy subject. She looked like such a child in that moment. Fleur always had such a dominating, strong persona that she put on, and in that moment, even though how sad it was, I was glad to see a part of Fleur that I believe not many get to see.

"Will you tell me later?" I asked, and her eyes shot up from her lap, and stared right into mine. Her eyes were full of sadness, but also relief. Fleur understood what I meant, nodding and mumbling a quick 'maybe'.

"Now, what is your favorite colour?" Fleur's eyes showed more relief, glad for the change. She was back to herself again, lacing her fingers together and resting them on the table in front of her.

"Yellow. But not just ordinary yellow, more of an amber. It reminds me of fire, zo beautiful and zo powerful, all at once." Fleur smiled, once again, and I couldn't help but smile back. Her smiles were contagious, and I was glad that she chose me to be her friend. I felt pretty happy with myself, especially knowing the number of Hogwarts students that are jealous of me because of this. Me, friends with none other than Fleur Delacour, a triwaizard champion, and out of the few minutes, I was already loving it. Even if I know we can't be anything more, it is still amazing.

"Hey, I got an idea," I say, excited with the idea, "Next weekend the school is going to Hogsmead. Do you want to come with me?" I ask, my voice sounding confident, but on the inside I was a nervous wreck. Why? I don't know, all it was, was a simple question.

Fleur looked at me with confused features on her face. "Why?" She asked, seriously, and I knew the same touchy subject from early was being stirred up again. I want to know what was troubling her, but I don't want to push her.

"Well, friends usually hang out, and why not hang out at a place that has amazing shops? There is The Three Broomsticks, and they have the best Butterbeer you'll ever taste."

Fleur didn't reply, she just gave a shy smile and looked down at her entwined hands. She looked so small and adorable. It was a beautiful sight, and my wolf was agreeing.

"Come on, it will be fun. Also, it's just before the first task, so it will relive you of some of the stress I know you're feeling, and you can't deny it." Fleur still had a shy smile on her face, but she looked up from her hands to look at me, to search my eyes. In that small moment I felt so completely open. Like an open book, with pages full of my deepest secrets, and Fleur was reading them all. It was such an intense moment, that I almost missed the quite 'Sure' that came from Fleur. I smiled at her, and her warmth filled smile was back, and I knew whatever was troubling her was gone for now.

"It does zound like fun." She replied, "Now, I must go. I have a competition to study for, non? And I believe it will be better to do zo in a place wiz less people staring." And sure enough, a few of the guys in the library were openly staring at Fleur, the others were stealing glances rather constantly. Fleur grabbed her bag, her book, and stood up.

"Well, I will see you on Saturday. Meet in the main hall?" I asked.

"Oui, I will zee you zen." Fleur left, elegantly as always, perfect as always. I looked around the library and noticed everyone went back to their work, obviously no longer distracted by Fleur. I wonder why that was happening to so many people, and made a mental note to look that up later. I looked down at my potions homework, and forced myself to continue to work on it. But I couldn't help but think, maybe this wasn't such a bad week after all.

It wasn't until she left, and after a little bit of working, that I finally understood why Fleur's explanation, towards why she had the book, didn't make any sense. When Fleur dropped the book, and I picked it up, it was days before anyone knew when the first task was going to be. Let alone there would be dragons. But Fleur had said the book was for research on the dragons. So that means that Fleur had lied.

But why?

**So the next chapter is going to be them at Hogsmead, I haven't started to write it yet, but I have a feeling it is going to be a long chapter, which is always a good thing. And we will learn a little bit about our good 'ol Fleur. See you next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I am so sorry it took so long, but with school and everything… BUT! This chapter is super long, so I hope that makes up for the wait. I did a word check, and it is about 8130 words. I did say it would be long, so I did warn ya. I was actually tempted to make it into two parts, but I thought, **_**nah, it'll be a treat.**_

**Like always, all mistakes are mine (I did write it) and please, review. They make my day! So… *wink, wink* Get your reviewing on. Oh, and of course,**

**Please enjoy. ~ JoyfulTrouble**

It is nothing, I keep trying to tell myself. It is just two friends going together to Hogsmeade to hang out. That is what we are going to do. That is it. That is all…

Right?

We are going to do things that friends do. We are going to Honeydukes and by loads of candy; most we haven't even herd of them, ever. We are going to go to Zonko's Joke Shop, and who knows what we'll do there, but it will be fantastic. And we'll even go to The Three Broomsticks and have some Butterbeer, because everyone knows that is heaven in a glass.

Then why am I so nervous? Why can't I stop the butterflies that seem to have made permanent residence in my stomach? I can't do anything other than worry about tomorrow; think about tomorrow; dream about tomorrow. Yes, that is right. I am going to Hogsmeade tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

What if she doesn't enjoy herself? What if she finally realizes that she _doesn't_ want to be friends with me, and goes to someone else to fit the shoes? Gosh, this is so nerve racking!

I lay in bed, not being able to sleep due to, well, everything. My mind was racing with possibilities, my body was too pumped to even consider slumber. It was a concoction made specifically to _not let me sleep! _I look over to the alarm clock on my night stand, it reading 1:32am. I grunt in frustration, rolling over on to my side. I have tried everything in attempts to get to sleep, other than a sleeping potion. The sleeping potion seems a good idea, only I don't have the ingredients, nor the patients to make it right now. I roll over to my other side, attempting to get comfy; attempting to go to my happy place…

Ha! That's what I could do. I could go to the library. I sit up in bed, a new form of energy and excitement racing in my veins. I look back over to my clock, again grunting as I read 1:35am. Damn, I would get in serious trouble going out this late.

I plop back down onto the bed in a huff. Greatly disappointed that my idea got thrown out the window. If only there was a way for me to go down there unnoticed, then that would be,

I shot up again from my bed, getting slightly light head this time around. Harry's invisibility cloak. Why didn't I think of it sooner? I really must be distracted. I pull of my blanket, and hop out of bed. As quietly as I can, I make my way to the boy's dormitory. They are both the same layout, so I knew what floor Harry would be on.

Making my way up the steps, through the door, and in the boy's dorm, I start to second guess myself. Isn't this basically stealing? I know he's my best friend and all, but still. Well, I don't think he would mind in the end, or he doesn't even need to know. I decided in the end that this is important enough, and that it is also not stealing. Simply borrowing without permission. Finding Harry's bed, I go and check under his bed first, happily finding a box under it. Pulling it out and opening it, I was filled with more glee to know that it was indeed the invisibility cloak. I am grateful that Harry put it in an easy spot, but in the long run: bad decision. I mean, anyone could find it! I will have to talk to Harry about it later, right now I have a library to sneak to.

I head downstairs, and put on the invisibility cloak right before I exit through the portrait. Walking down the hallways, I can't help but jump at every little noise I hear. This whole sneaking around business really makes you on edge. Making my way down four floors, I finally find myself in the library, surprisingly without seeing any teachers.

Instantly I feel relaxed, walking into the library. The smells, the quite, and it being dark, the moon through the windows casts a beautiful blueish light in the room. It is just what I needed. I walk over to the bookshelf close to the forbidden section, and quickly glimpse at the books. Coming down to the library, I actually had no clue what to read about. I just knew this is where I wanted to be at the moment. I squat down, now looking at the _Magical Creatures_ section, where I find one that fits the moment, _Life of a Veela_. Fleur did say she was quarter veela, it'd be interesting to learn more about them.

Taking the book, I walk over to the nearest table. I don't sit down, thinking it wold be suspicious if there was a random chair out of place (the library is very stick about keeping things clean and in order). So I opt to standing, setting the book down on the table. I flip the book open, up to a random page, and read the contents. The light from the moon was enough to be able to read. It started off talking about how the creature side of a veela is similar to a harpy; feathers, talons, beady eyes, and dangerous. I skip the part about mates, already reading a better version, and go to a part called _Thrall_.

"Thrall?" I whisper to myself, wonder what thrall could be. I have never heard of it before, and it sounds interesting. I also couldn't help but think how this thrall is or could affect Fleur. I quickly begin to read,

_Thrall is an ability that all veela have. It causes nearby-_

"Hello? Is someone there?" I hear a voice coming from behind me. _Shit_, I need to get out of here. As quickly and as quietly as I can rush to the library entrance. I don't stop until I have made it to the Fat Lady. Out of breath, I wait a few moments before I recite the password, Dragon's Tongue, and walk into the dorm. I carefully as I can, put the cloak back into the box, and under Harry's bed. I then head to my room. I take off my shoes, slip under the covers. Staring up at the ceiling, I can't help but feel more relaxed, and I can't help but think, what is thrall?

My curious thoughts is the only thing on my mind before I drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up an hour before breakfast, and that at least gives me some time to pick out an outfit. I have no clue what to where, and I start to have a mini panic attack. I open up my chest full of clothes and start frantically searching through it. What should I wear? Fancy? Non-fancy? Casual? Comfy? I stop what I am doing, and I count to ten. After I feel calmer. It is just two friends hanging out, no need to panic on wardrobe choices. So I grab s pair of jeans, a red shirt, and a grey cardigan. I quickly slip them on and head downstairs for breakfast. When I get there Ron and Harry are already seated. I go and sit beside Ron, who instantly looks at me with a confused gaze.<p>

At first I ignore it, grabbing some eggs, and a large helping of bacon. When I look back to him, I notice the same expression, and I can't deal with it. It's too weird.

"What?" I ask. Ron doesn't answer, just goes back to eating his porridge. This makes me more infuriated, why is he acting all weird?

"Ron, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"

"No." He simply replies.

"Then what is it?"

He looks back up to me, now a small smile on his face. This only makes me more confused.

"You're doing something today, something special, aren't you?" My eyes widened, and my mouth hung open. How did he know? I mean, it is not really special, just me and. Oh, who am I kidding, this is _huge_ for me, but I am not going to let anyone else know that.

"How did you know? I mean, it's not _that_ special, just a friend and I hanging out today." I say, with an exhale at the end. Damn it Ron, he is making me nervous again. I was fine a few minutes ago, now on the verge of panic. This is Fleur, and she always makes me nervous, but knowing that I am, for sure, going to see her soon, is overwhelming. And to top all things off, my wolf was having a nervous party of its own. It felt like it was running in circles, constantly yipping and barking. It was just too much to take in at the moment. I take a moment, and once again, count to ten. I finally feel myself, as well as the wolf, start to relax. I look back at Ron as he answers.

"I could tell. You seem nervous and excited, and happy. Yup, you defiantly seem happier than usual, right Harry?" Ron looks over at Harry expectantly.

"Yeah," Harry starts, "You seem to have been lost in your own world lately. Not that is a bad thing, it is just, nice to see you, ah, excited about someone. Speaking of which, who is it?"

"Yeah, Hermione, who is it?" Ron repeats.

"Oh… ahh," What should I say? I mean, it's Fleur, they will be cool with it, I just don't want Ron going on another 'you're gay, get over it' or 'you are _so _into her' type rants. But I guess it is better to get it done and over with without stalling. Or lying, "Fleur. I am hanging out with Fleur after breakfast." I instantly turn to Ron, waiting for the retort that I am sure is coming. But it doesn't, instead I get a knowing smirk, which is equally as annoying as what he is probably thinking. Why can't Ron just take a break?

"Well, on that note. I am going to go wait for Fleur. I will see you guys later." I get up, taking a few pieces of bacon. They say their goodbyes and I leave, heading to the Main Hall.

* * *

><p>I'm only waiting what was probably a few minutes, but to me it seemed like hours. The Main Hall was crowded with students talking and probably waiting for others before they too could head to Hogsmeade. I stuck out like a sore thumb since I was standing alone off to the side, left to pounder in my nervousness. The emotional part of the whole aspect of what I was doing was finally starting to kick in. Me, Hermione Granger, was going to hang out with Fleur Delacour, a beautiful veela. And it is just going to be the two of us! Oh, and to just make it sink in, FLEUR DELACOUR! I can't help but replay what Fleur had said a few days ago, 'Let's just say, I want to be friends.' She wants to be friends, with me. Me!<p>

I stand there, extremely excited, as I wait. But as the time goes on, my nerves start to act up again, and I start to panic. What if she has a bad time? What if she thinks this is a stupid idea? What if she doesn't want to be friends in the first place, and is just doing this out of pity? I do tend to spend a lot of time alone in the library…

Just to make things worse, out of my excitement and my nerves, my wolf starts to act up. It felt like it was running a marathon, clawing on my insides, and barking all at once. It was getting rather annoying. I attempted to try and get my wolf to stop, because it felt weird, and I didn't want this happening while I was with Fleur. I tried holding my stomach, failed. I tried counting to ten, failed, but it did calm my nerves. I even went and sat down on one of the wooden benches, closed my eyes, and willed the wolf to stop, again, it failed. I stayed in that position, trying every now and then to make the wolf stop. The wolf always picks the worst times to act up. It needs a schedule or something.

It wasn't until it felt like the wolf bit my lungs that I moved. I gasped, opening my eyes wide, and sitting back on the bench. When I did so, I leaned back too far, and fell down onto my back, air knocked out of my lungs. My feet were the only things left now on the bench. Taking my hand, I rub the back of my head, wincing slightly as I felt a tender spot. That is defiantly going to bruise. Not getting up yet, I look up past my feet, attempting to see if anyone noticed, and, well, _someone_ did.

My wolf was now yipping with laughter like a hyena, and my cheeks went as red as tomatoes. There, standing in front of me, was a giggling Fleur.

"'Ello." Fleur said, waving a hand to me. My eyes widened, and I lost the ability to speak.

Fleur, was wearing skinny jeans that were so tight they were like a second skin, she was wearing a light blue hoody, with what I presume was her schools logo on the front, and her hair was tied in a ponytail as usual. My breath was now knocked out of me by a whole different force, and that was the veela standing in front of me. Clothes so simple, made her look astounding. She could probably wear a paper bag and she'd still look amazing. I can't help but wonder what Fleur would look like without her ponytail, she has never had her hair down through the whole month she has been here.

I look back up to Fleur, who isn't laughing anymore, but has an amused smile on her face. At least she found this funny.

"Here, let me 'elp you up." Fleur extends her hand towards me, and that reminded me that I was on the ground. I was distracted enough by Fleur that I completely forgot where I was. How does she do that?

I grab her hand, instantly reveling in how soft it is, and surprised when what feels like electricity shoots up my arm. Both of our eyes widen slightly, and I knew she felt it as well.

She heaves me up from the ground so fast I get slightly light headed. I lose my footing as well, and Fleur catches me in her arms. My eyes widen even more, my cheeks are once again red, and I look at her in confusion. She shrugs shyly, looking down and replies,

"Veela strength." I wasn't surprised by that at all. I didn't read about it last night in the book, but I did read that they were quite fast. Might as well throw in strength too, right?

"That's awesome." I reply, because it was awesome. There was someone who has somewhat the same abilities as I. It was something that we had in common. It was good to have that connection with someone for a change. Accept for the fact that she doesn't know about it.

We were staring into each other's eyes for who knows how long. It wasn't until she shifted slightly that I realized I was still in her arms. I instantly moved away, feeling embarrassed, but also surprised by just how right it felt to be in her arms. I cleared my throat, as she looked away, both of us sporting matching blushes. I wonder how many times I am going to blush in this outing.

"So, do you want to get going?" I ask, looking anywhere but the blonde.

"Oui, zat sounds like a good idea."

"Well, follow me." I flash Fleur a smile, and then head towards the door.

The walk to Hogsmeade is about fifteen minutes, so that would give us enough time to figure out what to do. I mean, I had a general idea of what to do, going to Hogsmeade last year and all, but I had no clue what Fleur wanted to do. Maybe she had a different plan in mind.

"So, have any idea what you want to do?" I ask, as we walk side by side.

"Not completely. I 'ave 'erd of zome places at Hogsmeade, since when we first came 'ere, the teachers insisted we knew. But I feel you know more, non?"

"Yeah, I went last year. There are a lot of cool places there. The question is which place you want to go first." I said, smiling sideways at her.

"What are ze options?"

"Well there is this joke shop called Zonko's, I haven't been there yet myself, but it sounds fun. Then there's Honeydukes, which is probably the best candy store you will ever go to. We have to go there today no matter what. Also The Three Broomsticks, I already told you about how awesome their butterbeer is," Fleur hummed in confirmation, "So we have to go there as well."

"It zeems zen ze only choce in ze matter iz Zonko's? Wow, I must zay, there are zo many to choose from. I don't know 'ow I could possible pick" Fleur said sarcastically. I look at her with the best glare I could, and Fleur just bursts into laughter. My face lights up instantly. I was not capable of holding in how happy her laugh makes me feel. I could listen to it forever.

Wow that escalated fast. We are only going to be friends, I keep repeating in my head. There is no need to get my hopes up.

"Fine, be that way. I guess we won't go to any of them." I looked at Fleur, and burst into laughter myself. Her face was full of feigned horror.

"Oh non, you wouldn't!"

"Try me." I smile at her, and she smiles back. I love how, even though we barley know each other, conversation comes up quite easily. It is defiantly a tension relief.

We keep walking for a bit. Between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, there was a slight hill, and it had a beautiful view. On top of the hill you could see most of Hogsmeade; scattered buildings littered with students full of excitement, running from store to store. I looked over to Fleur who was admiring the view.

"So you never really answered my question. So ah, um…" Damn, my nervousness was back. Can't it just stay away? "W-where shall we go first?"

I looked over to Fleur once more, and her face was contorted in thought; tongue sticking out, eyes searching for who knows what, and her cute little nose scrunched. I really have to stop describing her like that; her _cute_ nose, and her _sexy_ voice…

"I 'ave always wanted to go to ze candy place. I can't even imagine what types of weird things zat are there."

"You probably do, don't you have a candy shop in France?" Fleur nodded, "Then they probably have the same things."

"Non, they don't. We do 'ave a candy shop, but it iz pretty basic. 'Onydukes is quite popular in France, it waz ze only shop in 'Ogsmade I 'ave 'erd of before I can 'ere."

My stomach was doing flips (or was it the wolf?) from the look of excitement that crossed Fleur's face. I guess I know where we are going first.

"Then Honeydukes it is."

* * *

><p>Honeydukes was one of the few shops at the end of Hogsmeade. We walked silently, and on our way there, Fleur got to see quick glimpses inside of all the other shops. She looked especially interested in Tombs and Scrolls, but she looked interested in all of them. I made a metal note to stop at the book shop for sure.<p>

While walking I couldn't help but admire Fleur. Anyone with eyes could tell her was beautiful; if such a word could fully express her looks. But she was more than looks. She had a sense of strength to her, and I wondered if she was popular at Beauxbatons. So far she seems like a nice person, well, of course she is, she is hanging out with me. But she doesn't really know me, does she? It goes both ways, I don't know much about her either, but I wouldn't mind changing that. Though, what if, when she does learn more about me, she dislikes me. What if she never wanted a friendship at all? What if she found out about my grades, and wanted some help from the competition? What if sh-

No, Hermione, enough with the 'what if's'. I can't let my insecurities and disbelief ruin the fact that Fleur is here with me trying to be my friend. Just go with the flow and see how it ends up.

Honeydukes is quite a bright building, so you never question if you've found the right building or not. The walls are a pale pink; a large contrast to the darker brown theme of Hogsmeade. The sign is a banana yellow, with bold green letters. Inside the shop looked rather busy, and I'm not a big fan of crowded places. But seeing the absolute glee plastered on Fleur's face, I knew I would do it anyways.

Fleur turned to look at me, having the brightest smile on her face, and I instantly got distracted by the site. She was so beautiful, there wasn't a single flaw I could find about her. She was the true definition of perfect. It was then, that my wolf started acting up once again. It felt like it did on the full moon, the longing feeling; feeling incomplete. The difference was now I knew what the wolf wanted, what it longed for, and she was standing two feet from me, smiling. Why does she have to be so out of my league? Only in a perfect world would she and I be together. Together. That sounds, astounding, and fantastic.

Dreamlike.

"'Ermione?" And that snapped me back into reality. I quickly focus back to her, who was now looking at me slightly worried, slightly… amused?

"Sorry, what?" She laughed.

"I was wondering if we could go in now." She asked, pointing her thumb behind her, towards the store. I smile at her.

"Of course, you don't have to a-" All coherent thoughts flew out of my mind, as well as any basic function, when Fleur took my hand and pulled me towards the store. I couldn't get over how soft her hands were, and how they fit perfectly with mine.

She pretty much yanked the door open, full of excitement. I remembered me having a similar reaction to the store last year, only it had a lot less people. I walk into her back, and I look up to Fleur in question. Fleur only put one foot into the store, before everything froze. She stood still, her form rigid. Her face was I mix between shock, sadness, and slight fear. It was a huge contrast from her earlier.

"I ne- we need to go." Is all I here before everything happens in a fast blur:

Fleur grabbed my hand and yanked me away from Honeydukes so fast I am surprised I managed to stay on my feet. She must have been using her abilities, because I was more or less dragged to the other side of Hogsmeade, and behind a building, in a matter of seconds; it was defiantly a head rush.

Now that the roller-coaster was over, and Fleur and I are standing in front of each other, it took only a few moments for my confusion finally seeps in. What just happened? I was about to ask, when I noticed Fleur. She was trying to mask it, but she looked scared.

"Hey, Fleur, you okay?" I asked softly. She looked at me after starring into nowhere. She was breathing heavily, and was shaking slightly. I was getting more confused by the second.

"I- I, n- no. I-"

"Hey, you don't have to explain. Let's just forget whatever happened over there, and, ah, go somewhere else. Sound good?" Fleur didn't verbally respond, just nodded slightly.

Now I was nervous for a whole different reason. Something happened back there at Honeydukes, something that really bothered Fleur. I wasn't going to invade her privacy if she didn't want to talk about it; but a protective instinct was forming towards her, and I wanted to help her with whatever _that_ was. I think part of it was my wolf. The substantial force for me to protect Fleur was large, and I think it has to do with both me and the wolf wanting to protect her. I could feel the wolf clawing, trying to get to Fleur, to try and comfort her. I wanted to as well, but I knew I shouldn't; she probably wouldn't want the contact. We haven't known each that long.

So we walked. I opted that we stayed behind the buildings, for more privacy I had a feeling Fleur needed at the moment. The Three Broomsticks wasn't that far from here, and even though it might not be the best place at the moment, the beverage would be. It only took us a minute until we were behind the building. I look over to Fleur, who was seemingly in her own world at the moment.

"Hey, I'm going to go to The Three Broomsticks. We can stay in there, or we could go somewhere else. It's up to you." I had a feeling she wouldn't want to stay at the Broomsticks, but I thought it be best to give her choice instead of assuming.

Fleur didn't answer right away. She was still staring into space, lost into thought too important at the moment to acknowledge what was happening around her. I was about to repeat myself, thinking she might not have herd, when she answered.

"I don't really feel like going to any stores at ze moment." Fleur said quietly, looking down. Her voice sounded small, almost as that as a child's. I simply nodded, understanding all too well the need of a quite atmosphere.

"I'll get us some butterbeer, and I'll be back before you know it, okay? Don't move a muscle." When Fleur looked up from the ground to look at me with saddened eyes, I tried what I always try when someone was upset: make them laugh, or smile, whatever works.

"Hey," I said pointing a finger, "what did I say about moving?" Fleur face was full of confusion for a moment, before she finally understood, and a small smile came to her face. It wasn't a full out laugh, but it was better a frown.

I smiled back at her, then promised I'll be quick, and ran. I flew into the pub, ignoring the stares and the shocked gasps, and ran up to the bar. I shot out the words so fast I had to repeat myself. The bartender then went to get the two bottles, taking way too long in my opinion. When he came back and handed me the drinks, I dropped five sickles on the counter and ran out the door with the beverages, leaving behind a very confused crowd.

"Teenagers." Mumbled the bartender, shaking his head. He grabbed his money, and continued on to the next customer.

* * *

><p>I ran back, carrying a drink in each hand. Taking a quick turn and finally making it behind the buildings in record time. If, of course, someone randomly recorded these things. I slowed down when I am close to Fleur, not wanting to frighten her. As I walk towards her, I notice that she actually hasn't moving a muscle; arms crossed over her stomach, feet shoulder width apart. The only thing that moved was her head, which is now looking downward. I really wish I knew what caused her such immediate discomfort. It was like someone flipped a switch, and a whole new side of Fleur was being shown. I wanted to just ditch the drinks and hug her, hug her until all her problems went away. I knew I couldn't, but I could dream.<p>

"Hey." I say quietly, hoping I'm not interrupting on some moment of solitude. I did tell her I'd be back, but maybe now she just wants to be alone. I never really asked, maybe I should.

"If you want to be alone for a little bit, no hard feelings, I totally understand." I say, as she looks up. She doesn't answer, and I take that as a yes, I want to be alone.

"Here." I hand her, her butterbeer, which she takes quietly, then turn and start walking away.

"Non, wait," she says so quietly, I probably wouldn't have herd it if it wasn't for my enhanced hearing. I stop and turn to face her, "I don't want to be alone right now, but I don't want to be 'ere."

"Well then, you won't be," I reply, smiling at her. She smiles back, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "I know this place that not many kids go. We can be alone there." Fleur smile grew a little more, becoming warmer; at least that's a start. She nods and I start walking in the direction of the shrieking shack, her following.

After a minute or two of silence, I feel a hand slip into mine. I look over to Fleur, who is smiling shyly at me. I understand she just needs comfort through physical contact, and it is not just because it is me. But I'll never let go of an opportunity to hold her hand, and I mean, who would? I squeeze her hand, trying to wordlessly reassure her that I was fine with it, but to be honest I was more than fine. Her delicate hand felt warm in mine, giving me comfort I hope she was feeling as well. What felt like little bolts of electricity was shooting up my arm do to the touch, and it was an amazing feeling. The wolf liked it too; jumping for joy and making my stomach flutter.

That is how we walked, hand in hand, as we made our way to the spot. I take a few sips of my butterbeer, but hers stays untouched.

The spot we were going was beautiful. It was on top of a little hill, with one singular bench resting atop. It had the view of Hogwarts, far into the distance, and the lake, which seemed to go around the hill, giving an amazing view, and the aroma of the sea breeze. It was one of my favorite places, other than the library.

We made it there in five minutes, where Fleur stopped and took in the view.

"This is amazing," Fleur said in awe, looking around, "I am surprized not many come 'ere." I love how here problems from earlier already seem to be on the back burner of her mind.

"Yeah, well, the view is great, but not many students want to be near the shrieking shack." She looks over to me, questioning what I meant. I simply point to the large, extremely damaged building that is quite close to this spot. When she looks at it, she is not fearful, more so intrigued.

"Why not? It looks amazing. It looks like it 'as many stories; much 'istory."

"That it does. Many believe it is haunted."

"'aunted?"

"Yeah, people have said that they've herd weird noises coming from in there. Like howls and screams," I knew for sure the howling part, obviously, "There is one rumor that is most common, which is a family used to live there: wife, husband, and a kid. They say that one day a pack of wolves come into the area and murdered them. And now the family supposedly haunts the shack, and that is why you hear the screams."

"That iz impossible," Fleur states, almost looking offended, "wolves do not attack 'umans unless threatened. So there must 'ave been a reason if they did attack."

"That is true, but like I said, it is only a rumor." Fleur huffed, and I found that cute. She looked like a child having a mini tantrum. What I was glad about, though, was that she seemed to have forgotten completely about earlier, which was my plan coming to this place.

"Here, let's sit, shall we?" I say as I walk toward the bench. The bench was probably another reason for kids not coming here. Not because it was haunted or anything, but because it was facing the shrieking shack, and not Hogwarts.

I sat down first, patting the spot beside me, where Fleur sat seconds later, without hesitation I am glad to add.

"So," I say, after a minute of us staring at the view. I have seen it multiple times, more times than I would have wished, so it wasn't as fascinating as it was to Fleur, "Ah, what do you want to talk about?"

Fleur's attention went from the shack to her folded hands in her lap. She only shrugged in answer. I had a feeling what ever happened was now at the forefront of her brain again.

"What is your favorite food?" I ask, trying to distract her. She looks up at me, smiling slightly, her cheeks were slightly red. Is she blushing?

"It iz not anything fancy." Fleur said shyly.

"It doesn't matter. Your favorite is your favorite."

"Well, my favorite iz ze chicken burger. I 'ave always liked ze simplicity of it, and ze marvellous taste."

"It makes sense."

'What?" She questions me, staring at me and I can't help but laugh.

"I just think that France has such fancy and intricate meals, that you would like something simpler." I explain. That brings a smile to her face.

"I guess if you put it zat way, but not all of zem are fancy!" That made me laugh again. "What iz yours?"

"I have to say it's a tie between steak and spicy chilli."

"What kind of steak?"

"Medium rare. I love it, but most of my friends wonder how I could eat it." I look over to Fleur and notice I must have said something wrong, because the smile was off her face, and was replaced with a look of sadness. I instantly felt worried, and that feeling of constantly wanting to protect her. I put my hand onto her shoulder, trying to comfort her in any way possible, without passing the invisible boundary. She looks at me with saddened eyes, and I wish I could just take away all of it, and only let her have happy, positive emotions.

"Sorry about earlier." She finally said, only in a whisper. Then and there, I threw everything out the window. Me trying to give her physical space, me trying to hold back on my protective side; everything. I flew forward and wrapped my arms around Fleur's waist in a strong hug.

"Fleur, there is no need to be sorry. You don't have to be sorry, because you did nothing wrong."

"But I ruined ze-"

"No, you didn't. You did nothing wrong, and I am perfectly fine to sit here, with _you_, and have a nice conversation as friends." I finally must have said something right, because Fleur's arms wrapped around me as well, resting her head on my shoulder, and I instantly relished in the feeling. In some weird way, I felt complete. Like having Fleur in my arms was me finding a piece of myself that I've never had. She was so warm, and very comforting. I never want to let her go, but I know I'll soon have to. My wolf, to my surprise, wasn't acting up at this point. I think it was in the same boat as I: perfectly comfortable being in the arms of Fleur; no complaints.

"Zank you." She whispered against my neck, and my whole body shivered. That was a new feeling and one I am all too willing to repeat. My wolf was now up and yipping excitedly, and my heart was racing. Fleur slowly released me from her hold, and I did the same. I looked anywhere but Fleur's face, trying to attempt to hide my blush that I knew painted my face.

"When I walked into ze-" Fleur started, and I knew what she was trying to do, I just didn't want her to feel forced to explain.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Non, I zink it would be best if I did. To get it off my chest," I simply nodded, and let her continue, "When I walked into ze store, I stopped because of who was in ze store."

"When I first saw ze store, it was zo crowded in zere that I did not ze zem right away, or else I would 'ave asked to go somewhere else. Zo when I walked in, I instantly saw zem, and zey quickly saw me. You don't know who zey are, but zey are from Beauxbatons. On contrary belief, I am not popular, at all. To be 'onest, most of ze kids 'ate me." That, to me was extremely shocking. How could people hate Fleur? "Those three students zat I saw, they treat me ze worst. Zo when I saw zem, I thought they would do something 'orrible, 'ence why I left zo quickly." In the middle of the speech, I had grabbed Fleur's hand, trying to give comfort, and Fleur hadn't pulled away. The one question, though, was still going through my head: How could someone hate Fleur?

"Fleur?" she looks up, "Why do people of Beauxbatons hate you? Why were you so scared of them? What would they have done to-"

"'Ermione." She cut me off, looking at me with a small smile, "It's just, well…"

"Sorry if I am asking too much, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I just don't know what you will zink of me after I tell you." I was shocked, how big was this?

"Why would I think differently about you? I promise I won't."

"Okay. Well, it 'appened when I was younger, a petit fille." I squeezed Fleur's hand, hoping to give her comfort in what I think is going to be a tough thing to tell. "I was born quarter Veela, zo I 'ad my abilities at a young age, only I wasn't used to zem yet. One day, mama went to the market to get zome food, papa was already at work. Zo it was my zister, our babysitter, and I. We just got zis babysitter; ze other one moved away. Turns out I strongly disliked zis one. She did some things zat got me upset, I don't remember now, but what happened was zat I" and that was when a sob escaped Fleur's lips. Without thinking I quickly hugged Fleur again. "I-I lost my temper. And I S-shifted." Fleur paused for a moment, clutching me with her strong veela strength. I don't even think she was noticing. "I attacked 'er, 'Ermione. I mauled 'er face and broke 'er arm. I didn't mean to. I never wanted to 'urt someone. B-but,"

"Shhh, Fleur, it's going to be oka-"

"Non, it won't. Don't you understand?" Fleur said, shoving me away from her. "The word got out, everyone thought of me as a monster, someone to be feared! Zo everyone 'ates me. I 'ave no friends, only my zister!" Her small outburst of anger quickly deflated, as she looked down to her lap. "Sometimes, some of ze brave ones pick on me, and sometimes 'urt me. I didn't mean to, 'Ermione, I didn't mean to do it. Please, don't 'ate me. Si vous plait."

I stared at her for a second, looking at the sadness and worry in her eyes, and taking in all that was said. She had no friends. All because of a mishap that happened when she was younger. Everyone made mistakes, I know this one is a bit more serious, but why hold that one someone? Clearly Fleur wouldn't do that again, if people were more educated on hybrids, they would know that it wasn't her fault; that it was a forced transformation. It sucks how people can think that of Fleur. It must have been horrible, and probably still is. I slowly move closer to her, to not scare her, and give her another hug. The only way I have ever known to comfort people is through physical contact and laughter, and it wasn't time for laughter. I also just really like hugging Fleur.

"I do not think of you any differently. I do think differently about the rest of the Beauxbatons. How dare they judge you on something you couldn't control? And this is a perfect example for why schools should educate kids about hybrids more often. They would have understood you, like I do. Okay?" I felt a nod, as well as my shirt getting wet from her tears. I didn't mind, it will dry. "Now, how about we do something to get your mind off of this. What do you want to do?" She mumbled something into my shirt, and I asked her to repeat.

"Can we do what we were doing earlier? Asking questions." Fleur asked in a hoarse voice, obviously from crying.

"You mean kind of like twenty questions?"

"Yeah, it seems like the easiest way to know each other."

I smiled, liking the idea myself. "Okay, do you want to go first?"

"Oui." She said. She removed herself from my grip once more, and I already missed the contact. I took a sip of my butterbeer, I almost forgot I had it. "Do you 'ave any siblings?"

"Nope, just me. What is your sister's name?"

"Gabrielle."

"That's a nice name." I say, and a small smile is finally back on her face.

"Where do your parents work?"

"Oh, there dentists."

"Dentists?" Fleur asked, confused.

"Yeah, they're muggles. I am a Mudblood. One of the reasons the students bully me."

"Ze student bully you?" Fleur repeated my words once again, and I couldn't help but laugh, I guess we really don't know a lot about each other.

"Yeah, a lot of the students discriminate against witches and wizards born from a muggle family. Some also bully me because of my grades, I think they are just jealous."

"You do spend a lot of time in ze library, no wonder why you are smart." I laugh again, and Fleur joins me this time. I am glad she is not upset anymore, she doesn't deserve to be sad. I take another sip of my butterbeer, it being almost gone now. Fleur takes the first sip of hers, and a big smile is plastered on her face.

"This stuff iz good." She said, looking at the bottle, then takeing another swig.

"Told you. Now, you asked me a lot of questions. My turn. Tell me something… what bugs you about being a veela?"

"Oh!" She said, eyes going wide, and smiling, "Ze damn thrall, merde, I wish it could disappear."

"What's thrall?" I remember reading it from the book earlier, but I never got the chance to figure out what it was. Was it a bad thing?

"Ze thrall is something every veela 'as, whether we are 'alf, quarter, full, et cetera. What it iz, iz an aura zat veela let off, which causes people around us to have an immediate attraction to us. Zerefore, people do some really stupid zings because of it." I didn't answer right away, I was too shocked. Causes immediate attraction, check. Causes people to do stupid things, check. Maybe it wasn't my wolf and the whole 'mates' concept. Maybe it was just Fleur's thrall. I don't know if I want to be happy or sad about it.

"So, everyone is effected by your thrall?"

"Not all, but pretty much, oui." That sems like a really difficult thing to live with. How would you know if someone was feeling genuine, real attraction to you, and not just under the influence of the thrall?

"Then how do relationships work?" That got Fleur's eyes to widen a bit. "I mean, if everyone is affected by it, how do you know what they are feeling is, well, real?"

Fleur looked down to her lap, her tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Well," she starts, still looking anywhere but me, "I could understand 'ow zat could be a problem for other veela." Other veela? What makes her different?

"Why won't it effect you?"

"To explain zat, I'll 'ave to explain two other zings." Fleur's face looked a bit worried. What did Fleur hace to worry about? She couldn't control her thrall…

"First iz that ze thrall only effects men." And that simply statement cleared off a few things. So whatever I was feeling towards Fleur was indeed, genuine. But that didn't explain why Fleur doesn't have to worry about her thrall.

Okay, but that doe-"

"The second part," Fleur continued, "iz that I am not interested in men."

"Wait, so that means-"

"Oui. It means zat I am gay." The sound of the river flow, and birds that chirped nearby, was the only things that could be herd. I couldn't say anything. Fleur just admitted that she liked _women_. The category _I_ fit in. It gave me a sense of hope, joy, nervousness; everything. It gave me hope that I might have a larger chance. Joy, because well, same for hope: I have a larger chance. Nervousness because, well, she doesn't- and I don't… It was all too much, and I just couldn't find my voice.

Fleur seemed to think I lost my voice for a different reason, because she was looking at me more worried than earlier. Fleur voiced her worries, and my heart broke a little at the words.

"Do you 'ave a problem with it?" Fleur's voice was small, "I will be okay if you do. A few other people I 'ave told didn't really-"

"Fleur." I said, finding my voice, and trying to make it as reassuring and as strong as possible. "You liking women does not bother me at all. It is not my business who you are attracted to, and I am in no position to judge you on that. Even if I was, I would never." Fleur finally looks relieved, having her worries washed away. I couldn't have been happier. I was glad that Fleur was willing to be so open with me. I thought that maybe I should do the same, but my secrets were too much at the moment. One I even had trouble admitting to myself.

"Zank you."

"No, Thank _you_ for trusting me, and being open with me. I think I should indulge you with some of my secrets, since you have given me so many of yours." Fleur laughs, now a smile on her face.

"Let's see. I have a serious obsession over meats, I can never get enough. I have troubles with my emotions, sometimes getting too worked up over things. My parents are muggles, you already knew that. There, that's two and a half. We are even." Fleur laughs again, and my heart melts a little, gosh I love her laugh.

Like. I _like_ her laugh.

"Zo what do you want to do now?" Fleur asked, the mood lightened, and both of them were thankful for it.

"Do you want to keep going with the question game?"

"Sure." And so we begin flying questions back and forth, answering them honestly. In those couple of hours, we learned quite a bit about each other. Like how Fleur hates celery, and thinks it shouldn't even be classified as food. Or how she is afraid of ice and loves to swim. She learned about me as well. Like how I dislike Quidditch (because of my fear of heights), and how I sometimes like to paint. It was an amazing time, unitl it started to get dark and we walked back with each other, talking alone the way as well.

What I thought was going to happen, going to store to store, never happened, and I am grateful. What truly happen, us mostly just talking, was better than I would have ever imagined. It helped us get to know each other better, helped us get to trust each other, to become closer, to become

Friends.

**Again sorry it took so long, but I hoped you at least enjoyed the long chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long, but I am back! They do say absence makes the heart grow fonder…? No? Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it ended up longer than I thought, which is always good. I hope you like it. I have already started writing chapter 10, (becoming my favorite), and I think you guys will like chapter 11, even though it might be short (I know, I am so planned and organized… not). Anyways, please review, I love them greatly. Sorry for any mistakes, they are mine. And, of course,**

**Please, enjoy, ~JoyfulTrouble **

It has been a few days since Fleur and I went to Hogsmead, and we have been inseparable since. During breaks in-between periods, we would walk together to our next classes. On our free time we would hang out, usually in the library. She even joined the Gryffindor table sometimes to eat with Ron, Harry and I. She and the guys got along exceptionally well. Fleur and Harry shared the interest of playing Quidditch, Fleur apparently being a chaser for her team at Beauxbatons. Ron took a liking to her after finding out that Fleur liked women, asking her multiple questions that were amusing and interesting to learn the answer. What I didn't like was the not so subtle glances Ron kept giving me.

"So, Fleur," Ron started, talking while cutting some of his egg. We were having breakfast, and Fleur decided to sit with us again. She said the only person she sits with at the Ravenclaw table is her sister, and even she has others to hang out with. So, here she is. "Have you had any girlfriends?"

"Non, I 'aven't been interested in anyone, and no one 'as been interested in me." Fleur said simply, not fazed by the question at all. It was the next question that seemed to through her off.

"Do you have any interests now?" Ron questioned, smiling as he ate some egg, and glanced over to me, as if to say _I bet you have some interest of your own._ I rolled my eyes.

Fleur didn't answer right away, mumbling incoherent words. Multiple 'ah…' and 'um…'s being herd. Her eyes were wide, and she was looking anywhere but them. Ron took in the response and got over excited.

"Oh my! You do have an interest! Spill, I need to hear everything." Ron had completely forgotten his food at this point, and was now impatiently waiting for Fleur to spill the beans. Harry was also listening more intently then he was. I think we all were.

"I'll 'ave you know, zat I don't kiss and tell." And that made my heart shrivel up and die. She has kissed someone? Who in Merlin's name has kissed _my_ Fleur? Who is supposedly more worthy than me to be- wait? My Fleur? Okay, this has gone way too far. My wolf's possessiveness has now offically gotten to me. Mixed in with this intense jealously I am feeling right now, I am surprised I haven't lashed out yet. I guess that's a good thing. I can feel it burning in the pit of my stomach; boiling in high temperatures threatening to escape in a wrath that won't be good for anyone. I then started to worry that the emotions _would_ be too much, which might cause my eye's to glow, and that wouldn't be exactly a good thing. So I hid my face in my arms, which were laying on the table. If anyone asked, I'd simply give the excuse of being tiered. It was morning after all.

It was after a few minutes, Fleur being silent, and Ron fan-girling even more now, that Fleur muttered, her voice much smaller than before, a reply.

"Not zat it has gotten zat far."

"What?" Obviously Ron had herd, and obviously Ron continued to be nosey. He had stopped his freak out session (screeching, flailing his arms like a cartoon character would, asking questions rapidly…) to staring demandingly at Fleur; demanding an explanation. I still kept my head down, though some tension was relieved. I was glad it hasn't gotten as far as kissing, but I still dislike the idea of someone else. That Fleur was interested in someone else. I listened intently on the conversation.

"What I mean is zat nothing 'as 'appened between us. I want it to, but I don't know, she doesn't zeem interested. For all I know, she might be straight." Fleur said, and I could imagine she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, do we know her?" Harry piped in, trying to hide his curiosity, but was failing. Fleur laughed.

"Yes, I believe you do. But you probably know everyone 'ere at 'Ogwarts, non?"

'Everyone knows _me_," Harry muttered, "Which sucks."

"I know what you mean. Everyone knows who you are, without truly knowing you. 'Aving opinions and judgements based on zings zat zey 'ave 'eard. To ze point where zey 'ave made a completely new person. One where all zey share with you iz your name and features."

Harry and Ron went silent, so I imagined they were slightly shocked. I was too, knowing that someone s beautiful and smart as Fleur could be an outcast; it was horrible. Especially Fleur. If anyone, Fleur doesn't deserve to be mistreated.

"Fleur, I am sorry I-"

"Non, it iz okay. I was ze one to talk about it."

"Well how about a change of topic?" Ron interjected, "What classes do you have today Fleur?"

"None."

"What?" Ron shouted. I am starting to wonder if Ron has a volume button. "Is this some 'foreign school' thing where you can frolic around and don't need to do anything?" At that I looked up at Ron. Now I am starting to think that he doesn't have a filter. Oh, who am I kidding? Everyone knows Ron doesn't have a filter. Luckily though, Fleur laughed at the comment, and actually shedding a few tears in the process, which she wiped away with her index finger.

"Yes, Ron, I 'ave classes, on a normal day. Today iz ze first task, zo I've ze day off to prepare. You only 'ave morning classes until you are excused to watch, if you want."

"No classes? Of course we'll go! We will even be cheering you on just because you got us out of most of our classes!" We all laughed at that. I moved my head slightly in my arms to look at Fleur. She had smile on her face, and I was glad. I was glad that she like Harry and Ron. I was glad that she was starting to be friends with them as well. Because I know that she pretends that she isn't lonely, or as she put it 'I never needed many friends', but the truth was always in her eyes. She just never had the chance to have any friends other than her sister, and now she does. So I am just glad and happy for her.

"We'll also be cheering you on for normal reasons as well, don't worry." Harry said, and went back to his food. Ron however, was still paying attention to Fleur.

"Who is it?" Ron asked, again.

"You are not going to give up, non?"

"Of course not. Not until you tell me. So tell me."

"I think," Fleur said, standing up, "Zat it iz time for me to leave."

"I'll go with you." I say, a little too quickly for my liking, but at the moment I don't care.

Me and Fleur say goodbye to the boys, and walk out of the great hall. My first class was Charms, and that was on the second floor. I was surprised when Fleur walked with me the whole way. She usually does, but with the first task today, I thought she would be practicing.

We make it to the door right when the halls start to get busy with students going to their classes.

"Thanks for walking with me to class."

"It iz no problem, I 'ave nothing to do anyway."

"Don't you have to practice?" I asked.

"Oui, but I am pretty confident in my skills." She replied, looking smug. I laugh and slap her in the arm, which she fakes being hurt.

"If I don't see you before the first task starts, I just want to say good luck, and that you'll do great." And with that I hug her. Any opportunity for me to hug Fleur I will take in a heartbeat. Fleur hugs back, wrapping her arms securely around my waist. I snuggle into the crook of Fleur's neck, marvelling in the scent that was Fleur. If Fleur feels awkward about it and pulls away, I'll just simply apologize. But at the moment, both the wolf and I was loving this too much. The heat of Fleur so close, and the overpowering smell of her lemons and vanilla scent. I was almost to the point of purring I was so happy.

It was Fleur who pulled back first. I was about to apologize, thinking I was caught with the smelling thing, but Fleur beat me to it.

"Sorry, but your class is going to start soon." Fleur smiled at me, and I smiled back. Then my smile faltered a bit, I had time. I quickly check the wall, wear a clock hung, showing that Fleur was right: class was going to start in a minute. How could so much time go by in a simple hug? Well the hug wasn't simple, more like…

"I will see you later. Now go, I don't zink either of us wants you to be late, non?"

"Very true. Okay, I will see you at the tournament." With that I ran around the corner and to my classroom just as the teacher started the lesson.

* * *

><p>The two morning classes took to long for my liking. For charms, the lesson was on things I already knew, like the Illusion charm and the Extension charm. With that class, which was pretty much a free period, I couldn't help but think about Fleur. I knew that the tournament was dangerous, and that people have even died during it, but spending time with Fleur made me forget everything. Now being without Fleur, knowing I in just a few hours the tournament will begin, made me think about it. Fleur was going to risk her life, along with two others, against dragons no less. Dragons! How could I not start to panic? I shouldn't be sitting here doing nothing. I should be helping, making sure that Fleur was fully prepared. It seemed the wolf was even panicking, as I felt it whimper on occasion. She is going to be facing fire breathing, scaled, fanged, scary beasts! I let out a whimper myself, this was painful to think about.<p>

The same emotions were coursing through me next class as well. The only difference is I had to try and concentrate on my work, which wasn't going well. With potions, you had to concentrate greatly to the temperature, the precision cuts, and precise amounts, or else it could ruin everything. I thought I could do it. To get lost in my work and hopefully forget about worrying over for the class, but that ended quickly. It ended at the start actually, when I went to turn on the burner. The potion require max heat, and when switching the diel, a burst of flame erupted. My thoughts immediately went to Fleur, and how she would be facing a monster that could make burst of fire like that. Only much, much larger. From there I messed up my potion three times, and gave up after that. I would probably have messed up even more, but I didn't take the chance.

Near the end of the class, Professor Snape noticed my lack of work, and took the opportunity to yell at me and steal points from Gryffindor. But I couldn't have been bothered any less as I watched the clock's small hand tick slowly to the '12', waiting to be free and finally see Fleur. _56…57…58…59… _Finally!

I ran out the door, leaving everyone dazed as they didn't even have enough time to pack their books. I rush down the stairs, thanking that they didn't move on me, and out the main doors to the castle. Dumbledore had told us earlier that the first task was being held at the Quidditch pitch. I ran all the way there, stopping in front of the large doors to the pitch. It was then that I realized that Fleur might not even be here. I only assumed that she would. Maybe she was still practicing somewhere, or maybe was in her room. Only I have no clue where she has been spending her nights. I look to my right, where I see the blue and white carriage that Fleur arrived in. Maybe she in in there. I start to walk towards it, when a door on the side of the pitch's wall bursts open, and Cedric walks out. He is carrying a book and reading it thoroughly, seemingly lost to the world around him. As he walks away I walk up to the door. I almost forgot that the Quidditch pitch had a change room that had a door to the outside wall. I step up closer to it, resting an ear to the door to see if I heard anything. I didn't hear any movement, but luckily with my heightened hearing, I heard two heartbeats. Without thinking I knock, waiting and hoping for Fleur. After a moment, I hear shuffling moving towards the door.

"Who is it?" A familiar feminine voice asks through the door. Without thinking (which I was doing a lot) I tanked the door open and threw myself at Fleur, squeezing her in a tight hug.

"'Ermione?" Fleur sad, voice sounding slightly confused, but not annoyed. She wrapped her arms around my waist, holding me back just as tightly.

"I ran here as soon as the bell went."

"But, why?" Fleur asked, not looking more confused.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, I was so worried."

"'Ermione, what iz zere to worry about?" Fleur then pulled away from my hold to look at me, face confused and full of question. Didn't she get it?

"Fleur, it's the first task. You are soon going to be fighting a dragon! Of course I am worried, you can get hurt. You could-

"Non, do not let your thoughts go anywhere near zat path. I will be fine, I promise." Fleur then had a smile on her face. I should have been happy, but her smile was fake; it didn't reach her eyes.

"Fleur? What's wrong?"

"I am fine. I must just be worried az well," I knew she was lying, her eyes would always quickly look down before a lie would escape her lips. Why was she lying? "Zough I zink ze dragon should be worried, I am to be feared." I laughed, despite the tense moment, and hugged Fleur once again, resting my head against her chest. I am so glad that she lets me hug her, it was very calming.

I wish it could be simpler. Instead of me worrying that I am being too much towards Fleur. Hugging her constantly, and smelling her (it was only once though). I wish I didn't have to worry about that. To be free to do anything I wanted. Like kiss her good luck, and whisper reassurance in her ear. To beg her to explain what was going on in her mind. But like Fleur said this morning, there was someone she was interested in. I couldn't be that one; her one. So I had to live through these hugs, and hope that this would be enough. Even though I knew, and so did my wolf, that it wouldn't, but I'll try anyway.

"Please, just promise to be careful." I whisper into her chest, needing to hear her confirm that she won't do anything stupid. Well nothing more stupid than going to fight a dragon.

"I promise." She whispers back, holding me tighter. We stay in that position for who knows how long, until we were disrupted by Dumbledore.

"Can the champions please make a circle around me? That would be wonderful."

"I guess I have to go," I say, disentangling myself from her warmth, "You'll see me in the stands, watching."

"And you will zee me in ze arena, defeating a dragon." Fleur said. She smiled at me quickly, before walking away and towards Dumbledore.

**Break**

I seated myself in the middle of the stands, in the Ravenclaw section. The Gryffindor section was already quite crowded. A few minutes later, Harry and Ron found me and sat down on either side of me. They must have noticed my worry, because Harry put a hand on my shoulder for reassurance, and Ron kept quiet, which was close enough to reassurance coming from him. I was so distracted by the arena, waiting for things to get done and over with, that I missed the silent conversation happening in front of my eyes.

_She is totally into her_ Ron tried to portray, by pointing to Hermione, then the arena.

Harry looked to Hermione, still lost in thought, then back to Ron, before nodding in agreement. Ron had the most satisfied look on his face, smiling at Harry in a _told you so_ sort of manner.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I please have your attention!" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the crowd, "The champions are ready to begin. This task the champions will have to collect the golden egg, which will soon be protected by a dragon. It will start with Hogwarts, a tradition for the homeschool to go first. Next will be the Durmstrang, who asked to be second, and we will end with Beauxbatons. Each champion has chosen the dragon they must face randomly. Now, without further ado, please welcome Cedric Digory!" The crowd cheered loudly, as Cedric walked into the arena, not looking excited at all. It was then that the dragon was brought in from the other side, being dragged by two men with chains. The crowd gasped as in entered, as it snaps at the chains around it's neck.

The Dragon was a Common Welsh Green. Its scales a sickly green colour, red eyes, and large wings. From what I have read, the Welsh Green is one of the least vicious dragons out there. They are still dangerous when they want to be, but it is defiantly the better choice to fight against. I just wish that Fleur would have gotten this one.

The two men hook there ends of the chain to a metal ring on either side of the dragon, securing it in place. At least none of us have to worry about it flying away. Locking the chains in place, the two men run out of the arena, leaving Cedric and the dragon, along with the golden egg.

Cedric gets the egg quite easily, as I suspected he would. He cast a stunning charm, Stupefy, which caused the dragon to be dizzy for a few seconds. Though that was all the time he needed. He ran between the dragons legs, making way quickly to the egg. Before the dragon had time to turn around and attack, Cedric was already behind cover, egg in hand.

The crowd cheered loudly for their champion, but I didn't. I was too nervous for when Fleur was going to fight her dragon. What dragon did she get? I hope she got one that is not too dangerous. She better not have gotten the Hungarian Horntail. Those viscous beast are the worst dragons know to the wizarding community, and I don't think I could stand watching Fleur face one.

Cedric leaves the arena, showing off his egg proudly. As soon as he passes through the door, Dumbledore's voice can be head once again.

"What a great show of strategy on Diggory's part, don't you think?" The crowd cheers, "That is what I thought. Now, next up is the champion from Durmstrang, please welcome, Victor Krum!" All of the Durmstrang students clap enthusiastically, whereas only a few of the Hogwarts students do. Ron was clapping and hollering as well, and I think he is the loudest out of all of them.

"VICTOR! OH MY GOD YOU ARE THE BEST! KICK THAT DRAGON'S ASS! VICTOR KRUUUM!"

"Seriously, Ron? I would like to have my ears after this!"

"I DON'T CARE! VICTOR KRUM IS THE BEST!" And he kept yelling until the dragon was dragged into the ring, roaring loudly and silencing Ron.

This dragon was pure red scales and spikes. It's eyes looked sunken into its head, and they had no pupils, just pure red orbs. Its wings were smaller than the Welsh Green, but it's body was much larger. Obviously this dragon wasn't made for flight, but more for force; for power.

The men did the same as the previous dragon, hooking the chain to the rings and leaving quickly. Victor didn't look as worried as Cedric though, but Victor was always cocky in whatever he did.

He got in a defensive stance, bending his knees, staying focused, and wand ready. The dragon didn't do anything but watch his every move. Then Krum took a step towards the dragon, again nothing happened. It was a few steps in that the dragon exhaled through his nose, shooting a small stream of fire. Krum jumped and ran to nearest cover, and I couldn't help but burst into laughter. So much for Mr. Courageous: Man without fear. I calmed down slightly from my laughing fit, only to burst out laughing again when I see a Victors head hesitantly pop out from cover. I knew this wasn't as funny as it seemed, but my nerves were so warn that any sort of distraction was greatly needed.

Victor takes slightly longer than Cedric to get the egg, but he gets it nonetheless. When he finally got out of cover, he used the freezing charm, Glacius, to clog up the dragon's nose and mouth. He then Accio'd the egg to him, earning applause from most of the students.

It seemed the best way to get the egg was to use a distraction, instead of trying to defeat it. I hope Fleur does the same.

"Now," Dumbeldores voice booms through the arena, and my nerves go into overdrive, "The final champion of the tournament, from Beaubatons, please welcome Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur walks out, looking confident as ever, though even from here I can tell it is only an act. Fleur looks around at the crowd as some students clap. It's not as many as the other two, and as I too look around, I notice none of the girls from Beauxbatons are clapping; except for her sister. I can't believe that they hate her enough (all of them) to not even clap for her, or at least, clap for their school. She wasn't over exaggerate when she said the school hated her. And that made my blood boil. How dare they be so cruel? I look back over to her, and clap as loud as I can, hoping she notices me and not the lack of care from her school.

She didn't seem to notice, as she was more interested in the door that the dragon was soon going to be dragged out of. I didn't blame her.

After the clapping died down, all you could here was a loud, monstrous roar. My blood instantly went cold, as we all waited for the dragon to emerge.

I wish it hadn't, because the dragon that came out was a Swedish Short-Snout, the second most dangerous dragon known to wizards. Its scales are a silvery-blue colour, with a large body and no wings. Spikes covered the dragons head, making it impossible to attack there. It had large feet, but small claws, but that wasn't the issue. The Short-Snout was known for the flames it produces. The Short-Snout breathes a blue flame that is magically induced to burn more than a normal fire. It is said that it can burn through any material easily, turn bone to ashes in a matter of seconds, and much more that I don't even want to _think_ about right now. All I can think about is the fact that Fleur is standing there, in front of the deadly dragon, and in a few minutes it going to fight it. _Fight it!_ And I have to sit here and watch in some sick version of entertainment.

"She is going to be okay." I here Harry say beside me. I don't acknowledge him, probably because I can't. I can't move, I can't talk, I can't think. Everything in me, even the wolf, is fully focused of Fleur's every move.

The guards repeated their tasks: linking the chains to the rings. Even though this particular dragon couldn't fly, no one wanted to get out of hand. And then the round began.

Fleur instantly went to cover behind a large boulder. Though if the dragon shot fire at it, it would burn right through the stone. I don't know if that was Fleur's plan, but in my books that was defiantly not a good choice.

The dragons nostrils flared and my eyes widened.

Oh no.

The dragon shot a stream of blue fire right at the boulder. I instantly shot up from me seat, hoping that standing I could see what was happening. I was starting to panic, I could see nothing but the flame, and all I could here was the gasps in unison coming from the crowd.

The dragon stopped, and grunted. It pawed at the ground a roared. In what I read, that was a show of victory among the dragons. That just made it all worse. It couldn't have ended that quickly, its _Fleur_. She can't be dead, I refuse to think that she'll be dead. She will totally be fine, she will…. She will…

My eyes started to water, and when I blinked, a few tears broke away and fell down my cheeks. In that moment, all I was trying to do was breath. How do you breathe? Oh god, I can't breathe. I can't, I- oh Fleur…. I-

"Hey, Hermione, it's okay. Look." With Harry's words I look over to where the smoke is disappearing, it fades away slowly to reveal nothing. The boulder was turned to ash, and there is no Fleur. Why did he want to show me this? That Fleur is probably in that pile of dust, my mate, turned into a pile of nothing?

But that's when I see it, a silhouette in the smoke to the left of the ashes. My hope rises and completely explodes when I see Fleur standing there, breathing deeply, and wand ready.

Oh thank the gods.

I couldn't help but smile, I mean, how could I not? Fleur was alive, she didn't die. She didn't get burned to ashes. But the match isn't over. Fleur still hasn't retrieved the egg.

What happens next happens quickly. Fleur points to the dragons legs and yells "Vinculum!" causing rope to spew out of her wand and wrap tightly around all four of the dragons legs. The dragons stumbles and falls to the ground, landing on it's side. She yells the incantation again, and another rope wraps around the dragons snout, successfully keeping it shut.

In that moment I can't help but be relieved. At this point, it seems so easy for Fleur to just walk right passed the dragon and snatch the egg for herself. And that is exactly what Fleur does. She slowly starts at first, probably thinking that it was too good to be true. To have taken down a dragon with a year five spell. But as she walks, she goes faster and gets more confident, until she is at the egg. She grabs it and holds it up for all to see. The whole arena erupts in cheers. My start clapping strongly, to the point where my hands and starting to sting. But I don't care. Fleur is okay, and she got the egg. It's over.

What I didn't expect, and I don't think anyone else did either, was for the dragon to shoot flame from it's nostrils. It happened quickly, and even though a screamed as loudly as I could for Fleur to move, it was too late. The flame went straight to the arm that Fleur was holding in the air. Everyone gasped as Fleur screamed. Fleur recoiled and fell into a ball, grasping her arm and the egg forgotten on the ground. The two guards came out quickly, casting advanced paralysis charms to knock out the dragon. Then one ran to Fleur and carried her to the changing room.

I didn't think as I ran through the crowd. Trying as fast as I could to get to Fleur. I needed to get to Fleur. My wolf was in full protection mode: clawing at my insides and barking until I had a headache. I pushed and shoved my way, ignoring everyone who yelled at me.

Everything was a blur as I made my way towards Fleur. I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't smell anything, I couldn't see anything. Everything was focused on me getting to my destination.  
>I push open the doors to the outside with strong force, finally happy that there was no nothing blocking me, I could run straight to the door, without running into anything. From there I quickly make it to the door, where Fleur is just leaving. I can't believe she is not being attended to. What the hell? She needs to get those burns dealt with.<p>

"Fleur!" I yell, and she turns to look at me. I keep running until I am right in front of her, and Fleur has a smile plastered on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yell, where does she think she is going? She needs the nurse, who I know for sure was in the change rooms, waiting just in case if anyone got hurt. Fleur looks at me, completely confused, she looks to the door, then back to me.

"Ah, walking?"

"It's not funny Fleur! You almost got your arm burnt off! You need to see the nurse!"

"Is at what zis is about?" Fleur asks. She then giggles, and a shoot what I hope is a greatly angered glare at her. She stops giggling and looks at me serious. "'Ermione, I am okay, I was already tended to." To prove her point, she lifts her arm that was out of my view. The arm, including the hand, is covered in white bandages all the way to the shoulder. I look at it with saddened eyes, because Fleur may be okay, but she still got hurt.

"Zey 'ealed me as much as they could. But apparently ze Short-Snouts flame iz magical, so it iz impossible for zem to 'eal it completely. Which explains ze bandaging." She rotates her arm as she talks, showing off the thick wrappings. At that point I could take it any longer and I surge forward and hug Fleur with the tightest grip I could (without my wolf strength of course).

"Thank gods, Fleur. I didn't know what to think. At the beginning I thought th- th- that you were dead, and then you go and get your arm burned off. I ran as fast as I could, just to get here, and I just-"

"'ey, 'Ermione, it iz okay, non? I am alive and well. Except for my arm, but it iz just an arm."

With that attitude, it will 'just be an arm' then it will progress to and leg, then maybe your chest, until 'oh, it's just my whole body." Fleur burst out laughing at that, to the point where I had to let go of her because she bent over, gripping her stomach.

"I- I am s- sorry, but zat was…. was _hilarious!_"

"It's not funny Fleur!"

"You keep saying zat, but I beg to differ." I didn't answer this time, I just pulled Fleur into another tight hug. I just needed to feel that, yes, Fleur was alive and here in front of me. And of course the added bonus of having my mate in my arms. The wolf was full of happiness, and I could have agreed more.

"Okay, I am zorry, 'Ermione. It iz just I am not used to someone caring for me. Sure my family does, but no one other zen zem. It iz just different; new."

"Its okay." I say, and I just grip her tighter, burying my face into the crook of her neck. I don't care what Fleur might think, I just need a few minutes to just hug her. After a short moment, Fleurs arm wraps around my waist, and I sigh contently. I have no clue how long we were standing there together, just holding each other, but to me honest I don't care.

"'ey, regarde. Looks like ze lesbian got a girlfriend." I spin instantly out of Fleur's grip, and I stare daggers at three girls dressed in blue robes. "I suggest you leave 'er now, petit fille, you do not want to be with une bête."

"Okay, you listen here-" I start, furious.

"'ermione, don't." Fleur pleads.

"No. Now look," I walk right up to the girl who spoke and get in her personal space, face to face, "Fleur is an amazing person, and you know nothing about her. Now you come here with your fake accusations and make names and badmouth her. But not anymore; not if I'm involved. You will do none of that. I will not hear any more negative comments about Fleur come out of your filthy mouths, alright?" They are looking at me as if I am some sort of nuisance, so I do something I thought I would never do. Looking straight into her eyes, I change them. I make my eyes glow vibrant yellow colour, and I can seem them reflected through hers. It was only a second before I make them back to normal, but it was worth it. The girls face is full of confusion, disbelief, and fear. Her other two companions are more confused, staring at their friend and probably wondering what just happened.

"Allons-y! Allons-y! Courir! Courir!" She yells before she bolts away from us. The other two give me a quick, confused looks before they too, run.

I watch them leave. As they continue running until they make it to the schools carriage, where the main one furiously opens the door and is out of sight quickly, alone with the other, more confused, companions. It was greatly satisfying. My wolf had it's head held high, proud that we both stood up and protected our mate. When they're gone, I turn around to look at Fleur, who is staring right back at me. My wolf, seeing Fleur, was giddy and excited; full of joy.

I start to walk back towards her, and she lets out a breath that she must have been holding, followed by a sideways grin. Her confusion now seems to have become glad, positive shock.

"What did you do? She asks, still staring at me in slight wonder.

"I told them to stop being mean to you." I say, now standing in front of her, "or _else_." I add. Her eyes widen slightly at that, and look over to where the girls retreated to, then back to me

"Zo you zreaten zem, and zey run away with zat much panic?" I can see Fleur trying to put pieces of the puzzle together that don't fit, probably because she doesn't know the whole truth. Hermione, now is a good time to think of a distraction.

"Let's not worry about it, besides, you are injured and need rest, okay?"

"But-"

"No but's. You are going to bed if you like it or not."

"Yes, mother." Fleur teases, now a smile on her face. I nudge her good arm playfully, before we start walking to her carriage. Her arm may be bandaged up, and it's probably hurting a lot right now, but no one would have been able to tell. She was all smiles and laughter as we talked. I was glad that she wasn't worried about the whole incident with her classmates, but that made me wonder. Does that happen to her a lot? Students bulling her with whatever chance they got. Is that why she isn't worried? Or upset? Because she is used to it…

"Fleur?"

"Oui?"

"Why are you unfazed by what they said? They basically just openly insulted your genetics and sexuality. If I were in your situation I would be a crying mess right about now."

"I guess I am just used to it," I wasn't right, but I had a feeling. Right then and there, the wolf and I made an agreement to protect Fleur, even from the simplest of things. I know I would do it anyway, but making it final, just felt _right_, "At least you don't 'ave to worry about it."

"What?"

"Being bullied about your sexuality and the fact that you are an 'ybrid." I instantly look away from Fleur, trying to hide a blush. If only you knew. I continue to avoid eye contact, and mumble a quick, "of course".

We make it to the door, which is sitting slightly ajar. It seems the girls didn't think closing the door was that important. We stand in front of the door, facing each other. At this moment, I have the strongest urge to shoot forward and kiss Fleur. With the setting sun illuminating Fleur's features, she has never looked more beautiful. But I know I can't. That I have to push down my urges, because it is not my right. There is someone else Fleur is after, and she is one lucky one. The one that has a chance with Fleur, not me.

"You did amazing today Fleur."

"Except my arm." She says, holding up her injured limb.

"True, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Oh, so when my arm iz 'ealed, it iz going to be some super arm?"

"Exactly." We both laugh, until Fleur starts coughing slightly.

"You okay?"

"Of course." Fleur says, now with one of her grins painted on her face. I laugh, shaking my head.

"So what do you think you're going to do with the egg?"

"At ze moment? Nothing." We both smile. "But later, I am actually not sure yet. I will figure it out zough."

"If you need help, let me know."

"A Hogwarts student 'elping the Beauxbatons champion? The world must be ending." I laugh.

"Fine, if you don't want my help."

"I was only teasing."

"I know, but now you'll be going to bed, okay?"

"Oui, bonne nuit, 'ermione."

"Good night Fleur."

**Just a quick vocabulary for people if you need it. Bete = beast, Allons-y = let's go, Courir = Run, Regarde = look, Petit fille = little girl, and bonne nuit = good night. I think that's it. I'm sorry if you already knew these and I'm just being tedious. But just in case. So see you at the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well hello, didn't see ya there. I got a little something for you fellow viewers. A new chapter! This one, I loved writing, I hope you like it. It builds on one question and answer another. It also helps me sag way into chapter 11, which with what is going to happen in that chapter, I think a few are going to like. Please, please review, I live on them, they are my life source. **

**Now enough of me stalling, please,**

**Enjoy. ~ JoyfulTrouble**

I wake up the next morning feeling great. The sun seemed to shine brighter, I felt well rested, and I felt relieved. I think it might be the relief of Fleur being okay, and no longer having to worry about her being eating by overgrown lizards. Well, until the second task, but that's not until a while yet, and hopefully no reptiles. Either way, I am not going to question my good mood.

I quickly get dressed and make my way downstairs for lunch. It was a Saturday and I slept in. Having to get up early during the school week, who could blame me?

Entering the great hall, I see Ron and Harry sitting and eating, but no Fleur. I wonder if maybe she already eaten and had left. I look over to the Ravenclaw table and notice her sitting with her sister, so she didn't leave. Confused, I walk over and sit beside Ron, and grab a plate.

"Why is Fleur sitting over there?"

"Her sister wanted to talk to her about something, she said she'll eat with us at diner."

"Oh, okay." I go and grab a chicken sandwich (taking off the lettuce) and start munching on it. I look over to Ron who seems to be working on a project. I glance over, and notice it was potions. I laugh on the inside, because of course Ron would do the project last minute. The project was due Monday, and we got it two weeks ago.

"Excuse me." I hear a girl with a French accent ask, I turn to look at her, and I realize it was one of the girls from yesterday. Not one of the main ones, but one of the followers.

"Ah, hi?" I say hesitantly. I don't know what to think of her, I mean, she didn't outwardly insult Fleur, but she was there when her friend did it. No matter what, she is still an enemy.

"My table 'as no orange juice, may I 'ave yours?" She asks, looking really hopeful. Does she want the orange juice _that_ badly? I guess it couldn't hurt.

"Oh, sure, here." I say, handing over the pitcher.

"Zank you, but please, 'ave some before I steal it, non?" Before I could decline the drink, the woman already has a glass set in front of my plate and orange liquid being poured into it.

"Oh, thanks." I say, to which she smiles a little too widely for it to be genuine. What was that about?

Weird.

"What was that about?" Harry asks the same question I was thinking. I look over to him, in which he was staring at the retreating girl. He is sitting in front of me, looking back to the Ravenclaw table, where the girl now sat. He had the same confused expression on his face that I had a feeling I was sporting as well.

"I have no clue, we got into a little mishap yesterday, but that was it." I shrug my shoulders before I go back to my food, I take a sip of my orange juice before grabbing another sandwich.

"What potion did you pick again, Hermione?" Ron asks.

"Wolfsbane potion."

"I picked an easy one, Love Potion."

"Of course you did."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is that you don't work for your marks. You get a project two weeks in advance and you wait until last minute to complete it. So you go down the easiest route to completion, therefore giving yourself a lower mark than you can get, and I know you can get a better mark if you tried." I slowly go back to eating my sandwich, wonder what just happened. I didn't mean to say any of that. Well, I meant it, but I wasn't going to _say_ it.

"Jeez, Hermione. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"No."

"It was a figure of speech." Ron says, and that is when a hear sniggers from behind us. I whip my head around, maybe a little too fast for human pace, to see two Slytherin boys. One was hiding his face in his arms, trying to stop his laughing, the other was staring straight at me with an evil glint in his eye while he laughed.

Okay, now things are really weird.

"So, Ron," Harry starts, sensing that he should change the conversation, "Have you gotten any farther with Charlie?" Ron's face brightened instantly.

"We had a full conversation after the task yesterday. It was amazing!"

"What did you talk about?" I ask as I take another sip of orange juice.

"Well we started talking about the task and the dragons, and we ended up talking about squirrels.

"Squirrels?"

"Yeah, I know, weird right? But it was still great."

"That is… great?" Harry asks, which Ron nods enthusiastically. Quickly after, though, he hangs his head sadly. "But I am still having doubts."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, what if this is for nothing? What if he isn't… you know-

"Are you wondering whether or not he is into men?" Ron nodded, "Well, isn't that pretty obvious? He isn't that discreet. I mean, he wears pink every Wednesday because of the muggle film Mean Girls." My eyes instantly widen. That I defiantly did not mean to say. I look between Ron and Harry, a growing panic starting to form. I could hear the laughter from the Slytherin table continuously grow in volume. Then Ron cleared his throat, snapping me out of my thoughts. He, as well as Harry, was staring at me worriedly. I looked behind Harry, and notice Fleur staring at me with worry. They all seem to know something is up as well.

"Hermione, you seem to be eating a lot." Ron comments as I grab two more sandwiches, and I know he is trying to ease the mood.

"Of course I am, I'm eating for two." With that I quickly cover my mouth with my hand. What the hell? Why did I say that?

The weird-o-meter has reached its limit.

"Wait… are you saying you're pregnant?"

"No!" I instantly shout. I am defiantly _not_ pregnant. Both the wolf and I were now panicking. It felt like it was scratching my insides, trying to break free and run from this particular moment. Which seems to be getting worse and worse.

"Then what did you mean by-"

"Well hello _mudblood_." Someone spat from behind me. I turn to see the two Slytherins as well as the three girls from yesterday. Okay, now things are starting to get really weird.

"Don't call her that!" Ron yells, which only makes them laugh.

"I can call her whatever I want, homo."

"Hey, leave him out of this, you came over here to talk to me, now what do you want?" I know how this works, and the least amount of conflict usually works best. Let them do their thing so we can get on with our lunch.

"Oh, we just wanted to ask you a few… _questions_." One of the girls say, and they all start laughing again.

It was then that the pieces start to go together. The girl asking for the orange juice, me drinking the orange, and me telling the absolute truth with every question; no filter.

"Veritserum…"

"Ooh, she is a smart one, isn't she?" I look at them in horror. This is not good, not good at all. I have too many secrets that I don't want anyone to know; that no one _can_ know, couldn't, shouldn't, _wouldn't_. I have to get out of here, and fast.

I shoot up my spot quickly, ready to bolt. Only they seem prepared for that to have happened, because I instantly find myself back on the bench, staring up at them towering over me.

"ey, where do you zink you are going, hmm?"

"Anywhere but here."

"And why is that?" The Slytherin asks.

"Because I don't want to say anything I shouldn't."

"So the mudblood does have secrets? This'll be fun." I try to get up again, but one of the Slytherins holds me down again, and this time keeping a permanent hold on me. Damn, now I can't get out unless I use my heightened strength, which would probably causes suspicion. This is not good. At all.

"Zo who wants to go first?" The main Beauxbatons asks. I can't believe they are just going to take turns ripping a piece of my dignity away, until I have nothing left and I'm and open book for all to see and judge. I can feel my wolf panicking more that I am, whimpering with its tail between its legs. I need to find a way to get out of here, since no one else is going to help. I have a feeling Ron nor Harry is going to help. Probably because they'll have a hard time against five others, and they are probably curious. I do keep a few secrets.

And I intend to keep them.

"Oh, me first!" The French sidekick shouts excitedly. "Do you 'ave a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Really, Veronica? _Zat_ was ze only question you could zink of?" The main one asks, which causes Veronica to bow her head in defeat, mumbling an apology.

"I got a better one! Have you ever been kissed?" The smaller Slytherin asks. I look down into my lap before answering.

"No."

"So that means you're a virgin?" I grit my teeth, trying to stop the answer from coming out, but I know it's no use. I look straight up to the guy holding me down, who asked the question, and replied,

"Yes." They all burst out laughing at that one, while saying through laughter,

"Ha…She's a virgin… virgin mudblood!"

"No wonder… no one… would want her!"

"Virgin mudblood, virgin mudblood, virgin mudblood!" They start to chant, and because the universe seems to hate me in this moment, it causes a crowd to form, probably wondering what the ruckus was about. That's all I need… A bloody crowd.

They continue chanting, a few of the other students actually joining in. Maybe if they're distracted enough, I could get out of here before any of my bigger secrets are known.

I shoot up from the seat, catching the one holding me hostage off guard, and a try to bolt through the crowd.

I try.

"Hey, she's trying to leave!" One yells, and in an instant, everyone is on high alert. I feel a set of arms grab me by the waist, and pull me back towards the bench. I kick and claw as best as I could, but it was no use. I found myself back on the bench, a few people keeping guard of me, and the same guy as earlier having a tight grip around me. I was quickly finding my panic turning to anger.

I mean, where the hell are the teachers?

And how dare they hold me hostage? If only they knew, that in mere minutes, I could have all of them dead. Torn, claw, _ripped_ apart until they are nothing but bloody slumps of meat on the wooden floor. It would be so satisfying, to hear there scream die slowly as their life seeped from their bodies an-

Okay, I need to stop. Well, more specifically, my wolf needs to stop. Because I could feel it getting more and more agitated by the second, wanting nothing more than to escape its prison that was my body and have at it with the students causing a threat against us. It was one of the flaws with getting angered, the amount of control (what little I had) on the wolf loosened, causing the wolf to dig deeper into my thoughts, as well as get closer to escaping.

And being let loose in a Forced Transformation. Which is not good at the moment, or at any time for that matter.

"You're a feisty one aren't ya?" The Slytherin holding me smirked, and I couldn't help the low growl escape my lips.

"Only proving my point, sweetheart. Now, ask some questions, and make it good. We don't know how much time we have until the teachers are back." The four others seemed to be one full alert then, coming to stand in front of me.

"Okay, let's ask zome good questions," The main Beauxbaton asks, and she seems to be the leader of this… thing. "But first, where are my manners? 'Ow are you today?"

"Terrible, thanks to you." I spat.

"Oh, angry little mudblood, hmm?"

"Okay, which boy do you have crush on? I virgin like you must have some degusting fantasies to deal with your pathetic life." I few laughed at that, and I even heard one say 'oh, good one.'

"I don't have a crush on any of the boys." They all seemed to be taken aback by that answer. They main girl, recovered quickly, schooling her features, and went back to questing me.

"And why iz zat, hmm? All ze boys don't fit your standards?" Almost everyone laughed at that.

"No, they don't." I said, and I really didn't like where this was going. It was like I could sense that something bad was going to happen. My heart was pumping rapidly, my stomach knotted, and my wolf vigorously clawing, scratching and tearing. I needed to flee. Tapping into my wolf strength, and my wolf happily agreeing, I shoot up quickly, surprising them all as they take a step back. The guys who was holding me fell backwards, his face a priceless concoction of shock and fear. I was about to bolt when two other guys latch themselves onto my arms, holding me in place.

I can't catch a break.

I struggle against their hold, shoving and kicking, but all attempts to break free fail. My rising panic seems to be reaching its breaking point, to which I am afraid I am going to lose all holds I have on my wolf, and reveal another secret; whether it be going full out wolf, or even as simple as my nails sharpening to claws, or my eyes glowing. I didn't know what was going to happen next, but what I did know, was it wasn't going to be good.

The main Beauxbaton, who back up like the rest of them in shock, recovered quickly and went back into interrogation mode. She stormed up to me, face inches from mine, enough that I could feel her warm breathe cascaded on my cheek.

"Now you filthy mudblood, answer me zis: why do they not fit your standards?" And right then I knew I was screwed. I could feel the answer being forced out of my body; pushing its way past my lips. I tried to repress it, begging anything any everything that the truth will not escape my lips, that somehow I could fight it. To make it stop, to fight the potion, to just make it stop.

But the struggle only seemed to make it worse. Made the truth build up, make it stronger as it forced its way out. Made it strong enough that, when it did come out, when my secret was forced to be known, it was a scream. A shout, loud enough I am sure all the hall herd it. Desperation and sadness infused into the cry, and I hated myself for succumbing to the powers of a stupid liquid.

"BECAUSE I'M GAY!" I instantly broke down, losing the fight in me as I fall limp into the holds of the enemy students. Tears rolled down my face, and all you could hear was my sobs as they racketed through my body. I don't know when it happened, but I was dropped to the ground, and just laid there. I just wanted to stay here and cry. Cry until I hade no more tears, until I was nothing. But the thought of them, all of those people, by bystander's and the bullies, standing over me, around me, just everywhere, was enough to make me get up. It was enough for me to get strength to get on my feet and run out of the hall, to get away from everybody, to get away from the horror that just happened.

* * *

><p>All of them were silent. Watching the door in which Hermione just ran through. Some were thinking about how horrible it must have been for her to deal with such an outing, but for some, like the five who were attacking her with questions, were happily shocked. Yes, they weren't expecting that outcome, but nonetheless, they were satisfied. That had humiliated her like she once did. The Slytherins were just always willing to help in any sort of<p>

The silence was broken by the sound of hurried footsteps echoing from the hallway. The sound getting louder and louder until three people emerged from the door Hermione recently escaped from.

An angry Professor McGonagall came barging through first. Walking straight up to the five that stood out from the crowd like a sore thumb. Next was Fleur, looking panicked and distraught. She was looking every inch of the hall, in silent search for Hermione. She locked eyes with Harry, who shook his head no. She knew immediately what he meant, and ran back from which she came. The last person to walk through the door, walking at slower pace than the other two, was the headmaster, Dumbledore.

"What the _bloody_ hell do you think you five were doing? Hmm?" McGonagall yelled, starring daggers at the five students. Four of them seemed to at least pretend to look guilty for what they did, but not the leader.

The main Beauxbaton, whose name was Mariya, looked smug, as she stood her ground.

"We did exactly what we wanted to, _professor,_" She spat the last word, as if it was poisonous, "Now, you can give us our detention and we shall go."

"Detention?" McGonagall asked, which caused Mariya to start to lose her bravado. "You used Veritserum, an _illegal_ truth potion. Using it without the ministry's consent, is a two week sentence Prison. So you won't be getting detention. Instead you'll be going to the Nurmengaurd Prison for Young Wizards." The five students all had the same expression on their face: horror, panic, and shock.

"What? No, you can't do that!" One of the Slytherins shouts.

"You're right, she can't." Dumbledore finally steps into the conversation, "But I can."

So the five students get escorted out of Hogwarts by a few ministry police that arrived moment after. Both professors were sad that they had to do it, but it was there responsibility and the law.

As Mariya was walking away, Dumbledore heard her say something that shocked him.

"Merde, we didn't get to ask ze question about ze glowing eyes!"

He was glad they didn't.

"I assume Ms. Delacour is taking care of Ms. Granger?" Dumberldore ask, looking over his shoulder to Harry and Ron.

"We believe so." Ron answered.

"Good." And that was all he said before he left with McGonagall.

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as I could, the only thought going through my mind was to get away. To be anywhere but the great hall, or around people in general. Because if I was around people, they could ask questions, and with questions I would be forced to answer them. And merlin knows some of the things I could say could end up badly. Horribly. Terribly.<p>

It already has.

In the proverbial sense, I was shoved out of the closet; out of my safe haven. Now everyone can see me, hate me, and judge me to their hearts desire. I can't stay hidden anymore, where I could think and learn and process without being bothered. Now everyone knows a little piece of the puzzle that made _me_.

I wish I could just be like Fleur. She is so strong. I know the bulling still hurts her, but she has held that on her own shoulders, and has lived with it with no help. I wold have never known if she hadn't have told me the things she has dealt with. I don't think anyone would have.

But I am not as strong as Fleur, I am still getting used to the terms _gay_, and _lesbian_. That is why I find myself running. Running from my problems and my issues. To find somewhere private and try to ignore; try and forget.

That is how I end up here, in a bathroom with an old, rusted sign hanging slightly tilted saying 'Out of Order'. I rush in, tears still heavily pouring down my face, and I don't care. I am just happy that I am finally alone. In solitude. I walk over to where two sink stand, and I slump in the space between them. Feeling a slight sense of security with the privacy it gives.

I pull my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them to hold them tight. I lay my head, to the right, facing the blank wall.

And let myself succumb to heavy sobs.

**Hopfully next chapter will be up soon. I have a lot of projects this week so I am uncertain. But I hope you liked this chapter, as well as the next ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wait, what is going on? Another chapter? Within 24 hours? Is this the apocalypse? No, it's not. I just thought since the last chapter was a bit everywhere, and this one helped it a bit, I would put it up sooner than planned. Also, I have a lot of school projects coming up, so it might be a while after this update for new one. My apologizes, but duty calls.**

**Please review, I love all your reviews, and can't wait for more. I want to shout out to ****lestibur****, ****FaberryBRA****, ****Drake Azure Saber****, and ****kilylou****, who have been staying with me and reviewing. So thank you and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Now, please… **

**Enjoy ~ JoyfulTrouble**

The walls in the bathroom are painted an off-white colour. Some of the paint has strted to peel off the walls, leaving behind it a yellow streak. The room was cold, to the point I was shivering; goose bumps on my arms. The only sound, other than my sniffling and sobs, was the echo of water dripping from an unknown source. You would think they'd make bathrooms more decent. I know it was out of order, but still.

It was like that for a while, me basking in the solitude, until there was a knock on the door.

"Ello? 'Ermione, you in 'ere?"

"Yes, go away Fleur." Damn veritserum, I wish I could have not spoken, so Fleur would simply have left. Now with me forced to speak, and the truth, she won't leave.

"Non, I will not." Fleur says, now trying the door handle, finding it locked.

"Please, Fleur." I beg, feeling a new set of tears threatening to fall. I can't deal with Fleur right now. Almost everyone in the school herd I was gay, and if they didn't, it probably has spread to them by now.

"'Ermione, let me in."

"No."

"If you won't let me in, I'll let myself in." A few seconds pass before I hear a muttered 'Aloamora' and the lock clicks. I hear the door open and close, knowing that now Fleur was standing in front of me, and can now see me. See me as the mess that I am.

"'Ermione, please, I only want to 'elp." I look up at her, with my reddened, puffy eyes, and I can't help but burst into tears again. They all probably hate me now. But I guess in a way I should be grateful. At least they didn't get to part where I turn into a beast on every full moon and have heightened abilities. They would have defiantly hated me then, even feared me.

I can hear Fleur sit beside me, close because of the small space inbetween the sinks. I feel Fleur wrap her arms around my shaking frame, one on my shoulder as the other rubbed soothing circles on my back. I instantly move closer to her warmth, loving the way it somehow automatically makes me feel safer. I bury my face into the crook of her neck and just cry. I cry because now everyone knows. I cry because I was forced to tell them, and I was ripped of my chance to do it on my own.

"What 'happened, ma belle?"

"Veritserum."

"What?" Fleur says rather loudly, out of shock, "But that stuff iz illegal. 'ow did they get it?"

"The po…potions teacher is fr… from Slytherin house. I have a… a feeling he gave it to them." I say in-between sobs.

"Zat iz 'orrible, ma belle. The professor should be fired and ze students expelled." I only nod my head in agreement.

"I told ze 'eadmaster about what was 'appening, so we can 'ope zat zey get what zey deserve."

"I hope so too."

"If only 'Arry and Ron were able to get to you in time." It was then that I look at her, with a confused look on my face.

"What do you mean? All they did was sit there and watch." Now it was Fleur's turn to look confused.

"Non, 'Ermione, zat was at ze beginning. But when it got really serious, zey tried. But ze crowd was too large, and zey couldn't do anything. Zat is why I ran to get ze teachers. You must 'ave been so lost in what was 'appening to not 'ave noticed." I felt a wave of relief flood through me. Just the knowledge that someone had tried to stop it made me feel better.

"Thank you." I say, before burrowing myself back into the warmth that was Fleur.

"Zo you can only speek ze thruth?"

"Yes" I mumbled into her neck.

"Zo zat means zat everything you said was true?"

"Yes."

"Zo zee part where you said-"

"Yes, Fleur, I am… I-" I felt my eyes water quickly as cry into her neck once more, causing Fleur's grey shirt to get wet with tears.

I still can't say it, it's just too hurtful. It's still a fresh wound, and I don't feel like digging at it right now.

Fleur holds me closer as I cry, not saying anything, just holding me tightly, and its enough. Just knowing that she is here for me is good enough. Being best of friends is the best thing I could imagine, but again, it is good enough.

Eventually my tears slow once more. From a storming downpour to light drizzle. It's then that Fleur's speaks once more.

"Do you mind if I abuse the fact zat you can only tell the truth?" I let out a small giggle at that, even though the question slightly terrifies me. It was the downright boldness and randomness of the question that was humorous, but she could ask me anything, and I would be forced to speak the truth. I had too many secrets, ones that _she_ of all people can't hear. One, for example, is my major ass crush on her. To the point where I believe she is my mate. And that leads to another secret. The fact that I am a werewolf. One of the top-listed hybrid outcasts out there, and for good reason. Statistics have proven that werewolves have killed the most of all hybrids, except for vampires, but they kill to survive, so it only makes sense.

So the answer to the question, is obviously the truth, and will be the truth until the potion finally wears off.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because there are some things I really do not want you to know." That's an understatement.

"That just makes this opportunity more interesting." She says, holding me tighter. "I zink you will like it in ze end, trust me?" I burrow further into her, and that is the only answer I give her, which she takes as a yes.

"Okay, let's start with ze easy ones, hm? Simple ones zat in ze past you 'ave not told me. 'ow did you meet 'Arry and Ron?" Well at least that one I could answer without giving anything to intense away. I move my head so Fleur could hear me better.

"I got bullied that day, it was actually them that bullied me. Ron to be exact."

"Non." Fleur interjected, surprised.

"Yup. So I ran into a bathroom-"

"Oh, zis isn't ze first time?"

"Oh, shut up," We both laugh, and I am actually starting to feel a bit better," Anyways, I run into a bathroom and start crying. One thing leads to another, and Ron and Harry are there along with the teachers to get me out of there." Well it's mostly the truth, just without the par where it was because a werewolf attacked me.

"That iz an interesting way to make friends, ma belle." I swat at her and we both laugh.

"Okay, next question, which last time you downright refused to answer for some reason, what is your favorite vegetable?" I scrunch my nose at that one.

"I don't like any of them." I reply simply.

"None? Not even fruits?"

"I can only tolerate strawberries, but even them I can't eat a lot of."

"Good to know. Now ze second last question I will ask you. Do you 'ave a crush on anybody?" With that my whole body instantly tenses up, and Fleur must have notice because she held me tighter.

"Yes." I reply in a mere whisper. I had a sinking feeling of what her next question is going to be, and I didn't like it one bit.

"Okay, I can tell you didn't like that question. 'ow about I try to cheer you up with a story, hmm?"

"I am not a child, Fleur." I say, slightly irritated.

"I know, but I think you'll like this one."

Unlikely, I think, but I don't stop her. I just cocoon myself into her body and wait for her to start.

"Okay, so zere iz zis girl, ze same age as me. She iz openly a lesbian, and proud of it. Nothing could make 'er feel bad about it. Zo ziz girl 'as a special gift. Ze gift iz zat she 'as a mate. A mate iz a romantic bond between two people, like a normal relationship, but more permanent, more intense. Just… _more_. She zought zat she would never find zis _mate_ zat 'er mother would always talk about, so she kept it simple knowledge and never worried about it. It wasn't until she meet zis one girl zat everything changed.

"From ze moment she laid eyes on zat girl, she knew zat she was 'er mate; 'er destined one. Since zat day, she took her time trying to figure out 'ow to talk to ze girl. It took a couple of weeks, but finally ze girl got ze courage to talk to ze girl, who spent a lot of time in ze library. After zat zey stated to talk more, and 'ang out. Eventually zey became friends. Let's just say zat she was over ze moon with joy, 'appy zat she finally got time to spend with 'er mate. Only, it wasn't enough. She wanted ze full package, not a demo. But from what she could tell, ze girl wasn't into women, so I didn't push for more."

"There was one day where she got some 'ope. It was when she was 'anging out with ze girl's friends, and one of zem asked if she liked anybody. She answered, talking about 'ow she liked somebody, who didn't seem interested. And when she looked at ze girl, she zought she saw a slight 'int of jealousy; but wasn't sure."

"So zen it's ze finale, where ze girl gets publicly 'umiliated by five, 'orrible people. But even zough she 'ated seeing 'er zat way, one slightly good zing came out of it: she learned ze girl was gay as well.

"So 'ere she iz, 'olding ze girl in 'er arms, basking in ze feeling of 'er warmth." I listen with my full attention, and as the story went, I started to realize what it was. It wasn't just a story, it was Fleur telling me that I, Hermione Granger, was the one she was crushing on! I was her _mate_, just as much as she is mine (though she doesn't know the full extent of that yet). I couldn't help but be full of pure excitement. I was the girl she was talking about, she was longing for _me_! I couldn't believe it.

"Zo zat leaves one question, 'Ermione. Who do you 'ave a crush on?" I look up at her, my eyes wide, she did not just ask that.

"You." I say without my body's permission. But I am starting to not care.

"I was 'oping you would say zat." Time slowed down as Fleur's gaze trailed my lips, and then she dipped forward slowly. Her lips coming closer, inch by inch, towards mine. It was like a dream coming true, only slowed, one frame per second. Seconds felt like minutes and-

"Wait!" I shout, just before her lips meet mine. She retreats in an instant, staring at me in confusion and worry.

"Why?"

"Because," I began, now starting to feel stupid, "I don't want my first kiss to be on the floor in a bathroom." Fleur just continues looking at me, her expression I cannot read. Though it wasn't long until Fleur quickly jumped up onto her feet. For a second I thought she was going to leave me, knowing that if anyone it would be me to ruin a moment. But then I soon find myself being pulled up as well. I stumble slightly, but I don't have time to steady myself because I am being pulled along out of the bathroom, through the door and into the hallway. The door closes with a thud, and I find myself stuck between a wall and Fleur.

I stare into Fleur's eyes, which have seemed to have darkened, and I couldn't help but think that were beautiful. A beautiful colour, and a beautiful passageway to all of Fleur's emotions. Which now showed determination and dare I think it: love. There was no more thought process after that, because Fleur surged forward, and her lips met mine.

It was a hyper-sensitive explosion through all of my nerve endings. My whole body tingled and felt as light as air as Fleur's lips danced against mine. Her lips were as soft as silk, and extremely skilled. Her arms wrapped around my neck, holding me close as I rested my own upon her waist. It was more than I ever could have imagined. My wolf felt at peace in this moment; happier than it has ever been. To be honest, I think this is the happiest I have ever been as well. I was in pure bliss, and I truly believed that I could live in this moment forever. Just having Fleur in my arms, lip-locked in a passionate kiss.

Too soon in my opinion, the need for air became too strong, and we separated. My eyes fluttered open, and I didn't even realize they'd closed. They open to see Fleur with her eyes still closed; still living in the moment we just shared.

"Wow." I finally manage to say, because, _wow_. Fleur let out a breathily laugh, before she quickly pecked my lips.

"You were ze one who didn't want zeir first kiss to be in a bathroom." And at that we both laughed.


End file.
